Once I loved
by Elinor Woodhouse
Summary: This is finally complete, whew! Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Once I Loved 

**Candy characters  Kyoko Mizuki/Yumiko Igarashi**

**November 1917 **

Chicago 

The cold blustery wind brought a sudden chill to Albert despite the warm suit he was wearing. The young man cut a dashing figure as he stepped out of the car that led him to Ardlay Enterprises. His blond mane was tied back in a sleek ponytail; his long hair a token of resistance to the conventions his position demanded from him. "George, I think it's going to be a chilly winter again this year" he remarked as William joined him in the walk to the foyer of the most imposing building in the heart of Chicago. "Yes, Sir William, not going to be easy for our troops in fighting in the war." George responded. The war in Europe has been raging on for 4 years now, the Great War that took many lives, including Albert's nephew Stear. Eventually, President Wilson ceased being neutral and declared war on Germany. "No it isn't. I don't understand why we had to join this mess, I'm chafing from staying here, I want to go abroad again," he said. George looked at Albert and sighed. The young man just wasn't happy in this element. He was no doubt a brilliant businessman, but lacked the killer instinct typical of a shrewd capitalist at this age. "Don't you want to settle down, Albert?" he asked instead. "Aunt Elroy has been pushing you to get married and have little Ardlay sons." Albert smiled and shook his head, his blue eyes somber.

The reception area of the building boasted a modern interior with abstract paintings. Hothouse orchids adorned the vase on the coffee table and the receptionist's desk. The semicircular desk also featured Alexander Bell's invention, and Ardlay Enterprises were the first to incorporate all its offices with units in the late 1800's. "Good morning, Sir William, Mr. George!" the pretty brunette receptionist called as the two men approached. "Good morning, Tina!" Albert responded. "How are you this Monday morning?" chimed George. The girl responded cheerfully as Albert entered the inner office alone. There was yet another room inside where he went in and closed the door. Albert winced as he saw the massive mahogany desk with a mountain of paper for him to look at, sign, or approve. Maybe it's time to bring Archie in to learn about the business. The dandy is marrying Annie next summer, and he can be groomed to be his partner.

George knocked before peering in, "More letters" he said, grinning mischievously, holding a bunch in his hand. "Alright, George, bring them on!" Albert said. "The one on top is good news, I hope." George continued, approaching the younger man's desk. "Thank you, George, I'm supposed to tackle these documents today, huh?" he asked pointing to the pile beside him. George nodded, saluting before he left and closed the door. Albert grabbed the letter that held his interest earlier. His heart always raced whenever he got Candy's note. When he was in Sao Paulo, traveling with George, her postcards cheered him no end, bringing him a smile in a long grueling hot day. Albert leaned back against his chair and started to read.

Archie Cornwell waved from the car as he left the Brighton's mansion. In a few months I'm going to be married, he told himself. He felt himself shudder. Is this really what I want? Do I really love Annie as much as…? He shook his head, no; it was no use thinking about that now. She's still in love with that bastard who hurt her. I need time, he told himself. Time for what, a voice inside him jeered. I have to see her, just to see how she is, I'm driving up to Michigan this weekend to see her, he promised himself. He felt as if a load lifted from his shoulder as he continued to navigate the vehicle down the road.

New York 

Susanna brushed her hair to sheen, slowly humming to herself. It was a wonderful day. She will be fitted with a second prosthetic leg today, a better and more aesthetic version, her doctor said. She has been wearing a functional one for the past year, and has slowly learned to use it to maneuver around. She still uses her crutches, but can now go without it for longer periods of time. The war seemed to have brought something good for Susanna, in that the science and technology of prosthetics advanced considerably because of the number of soldiers coming home missing their limbs. She brought the brush down and thought how wonderful it would be to be able to stand again, walk again, look into Terry's eyes deeply. Terry! How she loved him! He was coming later today to take her to the doctor, and she dressed especially nice for him. He has changed since that day he re appeared again after going missing for several weeks. He no longer treated her coldly, and was solicitous in every way. Her mother had gone to Switzerland a week ago to look into a new treatment in prosthetics that not only worked with the muscles, but the nerves too. Terry read about it in some medical journal, and suggested Mrs. Marlowe to go. He provided for the fare, and sometimes Susanna wonders how he can get by. An actor's salary isn't really that much, although Terry is a lead actor now. Her doctor's bills are not small, and he has shouldered all of it. She once suggested that they move to one apartment to save money, but he only looked at her strangely and said he would think about it. She sighed. Time was on her side, it was only a matter of time, and she will win over Terry's heart.

A soft knock rapped on the door. "Come in", she exclaimed, turning her wheelchair around. "Good morning Terry" she smiled. The young man was wearing a knee length gray coat over his outfit, and his blue eyes looked like summer sea on a clear day. "Ready?" he asked without preamble. She nodded and smiled as he approached to push her wheelchair out to the hallway. When they reached the stairs he turned to carry her and Susanna reached up to him with a beatific smile. He looked away from her face, feeling guilt coarse over him as he remembered another girl with green eyes that he carried to Sister Grey's infirmary.

Michigan – Pony's Home near New Buffalo 

The plate slipped from Candy's hands and crashed to the floor. She stared, it was the fifth one she broke. She had been so clumsy this past several days since receiving her letter. How did Susanna know where she was? Does he know she moved back to Pony's home? Sister Maria and Miss Pony went to New York last September to see Terry in Hamlet, and the two older women gushed at his thespian ability. He has fully recovered from that bout of darkness in Rockton. Oh, how she wanted to go with them, but she wasn't ready. She would probably have burst out in tears to see him onstage. Susanna was willing to wait for him forever. They must be so happy now. I should be happy for them, too. She felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as she started picking up the broken pieces of ceramic from the floor. She has to move on, she must! It has been three years since the separation, but why are the wounds still painful? She already wrote a letter back to Susanna but decided to tear it up and not send it. What for? I'm so happy now, she told herself. I'm so happy now.


	2. Chapter 2

That Saturday, the snow stopped and the sun bravely peeked out of the clouds when Archie arrived at Pony's Home. The fifty-mile drive from Chicago took more than two hours because of the condition of the roads and was exhausting, but his weariness dissipated as soon as he got off from the vehicle and the freshness of the air stilled him. He was already off from business school at the University of Chicago for the thanksgiving holiday, and the trip ensued with nary a protest from his new Crossley. He suddenly missed his brother with a pang, remembering his car and his inventions which always end up failing. The group in front of the orphanage looked up as he shut the car door. The woman in nun's habit smiled as recognition etched her face, waving. Archie waved back, "Sister Maria!" he called, stepping closer to the group of children playing near the front door. "I'm Archie, Sister Maria, do you remember me?" he asked, approaching and extending his hand. "Of course, Annie's fiancé, you were here a few months ago for Candy's birthday. Annie's not with you today?" she asked back shaking his hand. "No, I actually brought some food for everyone; may I help you bring it down? Its thanksgiving next week, there's turkey, and all that…and I brought a surprise in the back seat for Pony's home…" his voice trailed off. The older woman beamed. "Why thank you, Archie, that's so nice of you. The kids and I can manage… a surprise, eh? Miss Pony went to visit Tom, but if you're here to see Candy, she's just by the hill behind that tree over there." she pointed. Archie smiled his thanks, surrendered his keys and hurried to the place, greeting the children he recognized from his last visit there. The hill was way further back from the orphanage, and he was struck by the serenity and beauty of the place.

Candy just finished reading her letter at her favorite spot up Father Tree when she saw the familiar figure approaching closer. "Archie!" she called, feeling pleasure at seeing him, he wore a silk long sleeve shirt over dark trousers. He looked up and almost fainted seeing the height where she was. "Candy!" he gaped at her, suddenly speechless. The girl quickly scrambled down as he held his breath, fearing the worst. "You still climb trees, Miss Tomboy?" he teased as she landed safely, remembering their college days with her dropping in at the boys' ward. "Old habits die hard, I guess. You're as nervous as Annie, you should try it sometime, and Albert can teach you." she winked, brushing the leaves off her outfit. She was wearing a thick cashmere sweater over heavy pants, and she breathed heavily from her exertion. Her eyes still look like emeralds, he observed, although she lost her two pigtails, her blonde curls now held in place by a soft ponytail. "Is Annie here?" she asked, eyes straying behind him. He and Annie was such a couple now that everyone expected him to always have her in tow when he was around. He shook his head, "No, she and her mom wants to see some people over the weekend for, um, wedding plans. It was boring girl talk so I came here," he made a mental note to himself to suggest this to Annie. Her mother probably wanted help for the wedding from professionals, Candy thought fleetingly. Full-scale formal weddings began to be desired by the mothers of brides who did not have a permanent social secretary, wedding planners who could coordinate the printer, florist, caterer and seamstress, were now in vogue, and planning can start as early as three years before the wedding! Feeling disappointed in not seeing her 'sister', she said instead "I got Patty's letter from Florida," showing Archie the letter she was reading. Patty went back to Florida due to her grandmother's illness after staying briefly at Pony's home. "How is she?" asked Archie as he flicked away a leaf which managed to stay on her shoulder. Candy updated him on Patty's circumstances, as Archie marveled at the girl before him. She was supposed to stay at Pony's home 'for a while' which dragged on as long as it had. He knew from Annie that she sporadically works for the Children's Hospital of Michigan, a good distance away, Albert having failed to convince her to go back to Chicago even after the scandal that Neil did to have her blacklisted from the area hospitals there had passed. "Archie, where were you? I said we have to meet up with Patty when she comes back here again soon since her grandmother is better," her voice suddenly brought him back from his reverie. Apparently, Patty is coming back to the East Coast again. "Of course", he smiled, taking her by the elbow. "By the way, I brought food and a surprise for Pony's home." Candy grinned; Archie certainly knew her weakness! "A surprise?" she wondered. "Before we eat, show me the sights of this hill, I've never been this far back the last time I was here," he said, releasing her arm and inhaling as a fresh breeze ruffled his hair. Candy tucked away her letter and readily obliged, walking along further with him to show her hill with so many memories, some parts were covered with weeds, some with trees and rocks, immense, of every color and hue, and ledges of stone. Below it are rows and rows of houses and farms that look like little toys, and a grove of pine trees completed the scene. Snow still covered trees, making them look like marshmallows. "No words can describe this view," Archie exclaimed, standing beside her, looking at the landscape before him. Candy remembered how Anthony was not able to come here, and that winter day, Terry climbed up here all alone. "I talk to Stear up here in the sky", she told him solemnly. A flash of pain appeared on his face, "I still miss him so much, we were only a year apart in age, you know, our parents were always away, and we all grew up together with Anthony," he recalled. She was quiet for a while, allowing him to reminisce.

"Do you remember the day I met you by the water gate?"

She nodded, how young she was then, she had a terrible time with the Leagans, but it seems so trivial now.

"It was one of the most memorable days of my life, I couldn't forget you, and I thought a lot about you afterwards. You've always been special to me, Candy," he said in a soft voice, still looking at the vista before him. Candy was visibly moved by his declaration as she looked at him. "Archie, you're special to me too, you're the brother and friend from my childhood days, and now that you're marrying Annie, you'll be my real brother in the truest sense of the word." Archie turned towards her with a half smile, _ah, no more hope there_, he thought to himself. This feeling should have died out long ago, didn't he learn to love Annie now? But a corner of his heart is slow to forget. "Do you still love him, Candy?" he asked suddenly, there was no need to explain who he was talking about. "Time has healed me, Archie, I don't want to talk about it." she shook her head and averted her eyes. _You're still pining for him, poor Candy, he left you for another, and he's not worth it._ He decided not to press the issue. "I want to see your surprise, and I'm rather hungry!" Candy suddenly said in an attempt of levity. He laughed and led her back to the orphanage.

Sister Maria and the kids were still unloading the food so he helped take down the 'surprise' from his car. It was a box like contraption about three feet high, and the kids clustered around it. "It's a kelvinator or refrigerator," he explained, "food and drinks can be kept cool by means of mechanical refrigeration." Candy has seen something similar to it in the hospital, but households were just now beginning to acquire this new appliance. "Now we don't need to put our leftovers out to the snow!" one of the kids exclaimed as everyone laughed. The new contraption was quickly shuffled to the kitchen and everyone was called in to eat.

"Why don't you come back to Chicago for thanksgiving, Candy?" Archie asked during the meal. She shook her head, to see Eliza, Neil and Madam Elroy? It wasn't in her list of priorities. "Neil and Eliza won't be back from Florida, and I doubt if Aunt Elroy will join us." he continued, remembering her harshness with Candy when she came back from New York. "I don't know, perhaps, I'll think about it." She then added, "and I promise to call you if I change my mind as soon as we get a telephone line here at Pony's home!" she laughed.

It was during dessert when Miss Pony arrived and was overjoyed when she saw the new appliance. She thanked her guest profusely as Archie blushed. Candy gave him a mischievous look and a grateful smile as she finished off her second slice of pumpkin pie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bern, Switzerland**

Diana Marlowe whipped out her German phrasebook inside the taxi and exhaled, perhaps she should also have brought a French phrasebook with her. She still couldn't believe what wind went into her head that she agreed to come all the way here to see doctor Vanghetti who specializes in prosthetics. _All for Suzy_, she thought in her head. _At least, I hope she has the sense to take advantage of the situation with Terrence now that I'm away; he had not yet set a wedding date after three years! _There was a time when she was not so cynical, but her idealism was shattered long ago. She leaned over to speak to the driver, "Inselspital, bitte". She hoped this one understood her. "Ja, Frau. In 20 minuten dort sein." (Yes, we'll be there in 20 minutes). She leaned back and saw the passing scenery before her, all covered with snow. The buildings in the old city include 15th century arcades and 16th century fountains. Thick walled stone houses brightened by boxes of geraniums on the balconies overlook the Aare River. Mountains around provide a beautiful backdrop - the northwest is dominated by the Jura, and the Alps and their foothills to the south. The city centre with its beautiful medieval architecture is located on the Aare River between the striking copper spire of the Nydegg church and the 13th-century Zeitglockenturm (clocktower). Switzerland was a neutral country in this war, although it was having some economic difficulties from lack of coal. _It must be beautiful here in spring or summer, _she thought, feeling suddenly sad in not being able to bring Suzy with her. Although the trip to Europe was shorter now since Lake Erie was built, the transatlantic crossing still took twelve days and could be hard for her; there were no accommodations for wheelchairs, and Terrence couldn't leave his work in the theatre. Money has been tight for mother and daughter since her husband died; the older woman worked in a clothing factory when they first moved to New York after her daughter won an audition in the Strusford troupe. Things began to look up after Susanna became a lead actress, but then that accident happened. She felt a twinge of guilt on thinking how she was able to pressure the young man to stay with Suzy, but quickly pushed it aside. It was the right thing to do; no one will want her now that she's a cripple, and Suzy might have tried to kill herself again. If that girl didn't go to the rooftop to save Suzy, she would have...she refused to think what could have happened. The taxi inched forward to its destination as these various thoughts swirled around her mind.

The man in his forties dressed in a dark suit stepped up from the curb and looked up the hospital building looming before him. _Final stop before I go back to America, _he thought. He had been sailing for the past twenty years and would have retired long ago had his son not died. _ I did not do enough for him, my poor son; I was never around for him. How cruel that he should die at such a young age. _He made an effort to stop blaming himself; he could no longer turn back the clock. He went in and followed the directions to the main lobby. "Ich bin hier, Doktor Vanghetti zu sehen?" (I'm here to see Dr Vanghetti) a female voice with an awful accent assailed his ears. "Je ne vous comprends pas" was the answer. (I don't understand you). _Obviously American_, he thought, seeing the red haired woman from the back, holding her phrasebook and talking to the clerk. Taking pity on her, he approached. "Do you need help, madam?" he offered. "An American voice, thank heavens, I was despairing." she turned towards him. "I was trying to see…" but she knows this person. Could it be? He seemed to recognize her too; he searched in his mind for the name, "Diana? Diana Marlowe, isn't it?" he asked. She nodded. "I think I forgot your name, you're one of Steven's old friends, aren't you?" She still can't remember the name. "Patrick Brown, at your service, ma'Am." he said executing a mock bow.

**December 1917**

**New York**

Terrence Grandchester arrived at his apartment and placed the doctor's written instructions regarding Susanna's prosthesis on his coffee table. The new one was fitted a few weeks ago and she has to practice moving around with it again. These trips to the doctor always drained him, as he crouched down, a shiny metallic object fell down from his shirt pocket. He picked it up and went to the balcony, running his hand through his long brown locks, seeing the Christmas lights twinkling in the department store and its environs several blocks away. It was a beautiful clear night full of stars, but the scene failed to move him. Christmas ceased to have any meaning for him a long time ago, growing up in a household where Christmas only meant lavish parties and a chance to show off the Duke's wealth. It was a gloomy time for him, remembering the first time he came to America and was rejected by his mother. Three years ago, he thought he would be married to his love by Christmas, but then she left him so he can fulfill his duty. No, she didn't, he let her go. He looked longingly at the liquor store right below his apartment, it would be so easy to just drink himself to a stupor, but he can no longer take refuge in alcohol, not since the day he saw a vision of her with tears in her eyes in that theatre in Rockton. He tried so hard to keep his promise, to make Susanna happy, willing himself to fall in love with her; didn't his father always tell him that men are weak? Easy to seduce, they succumb willingly to the flesh, perhaps his own father's excuse for having an affair with an actress.He certainly didn't take after his father in this, he was never even tempted to kiss Susanna, and for that matter, all manner of women fans threw themselves at him, but he was never lured to partake any of their pleasures. He looked at the harmonica in his hand, w_here are you now, my Freckles? Are you still at St Joanna's? I hope you're happy; it will be enough for both of us, for I can no longer be happy without you. _He placed the harmonica against his lips but did not play, just stood there holding it close.

The knock on the door startled him, his mother had a key to his apartment, and he never invited anyone over. "Who is it?" he called. "Mr. Terrence Grandchester? Terrence Graham Grandchester?" a male voice on the other side of the door answered. Irritated, Terry walked over and pulled it open to see a dark haired young man abut his age carrying a portfolio with him. "Good evening, sir, Mr. Grandchester? I'm sorry for disturbing you, but your landlady allowed me to come up, the address in my file led me to Miss Marlowe's apartment. She gave me your address here and I called the theatre but you were already gone." He fidgeted uncomfortably, switching the portfolio from one hand to the next. "What's your business?" the actor said narrowing his eyes. "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself; I'm Mike Thomas, a lawyer from Coudert Brothers, we represent your father here in the United States." he offered his hand as the actor stared at him unmoving. "Er, may I come in?" he asked instead when the latter pointedly ignored him.

Terry swung open the door and went inside, flopping down on his couch. "What does my father want now, didn't he disown me? Is he going to force me back to England now that an actor besmirched his name?" he asked mockingly. The other one looked at him with almost annoyance. _All these aristocrats behave the same, spoiled bratty boors. _

"Your father appointed our firm as trustees when he established a trust for you when you were born, you will reach your contingency age next year, so we have to convey the property to you." the attorney said, sitting down and opening his portfolio. Terry stood up abruptly. "I'm not interested in what my father has to offer, you may go now."

"But sir, I only have to leave the documents with you, the trust is there, and you may or may not do anything with it as you wish. It's no small potatoes, if I may say so, enough to buy you true love." the lawyer joked. _No sense of humor there, either, _he thought, when the actor gave him an odd look with his cold blue eyes.

"I shall leave you these documents now, I'm very sorry to disturb you. Your father recently wrote a letter for you, to be conveyed upon surrender of the trust. You'll find it inside." the man prepared to leave. "Aren't you even a bit interested in how much the trust is?"

Terry lifted an eyebrow, "I suppose you'll tell me anyway whether I like it or not?"

The attorney smiled and nodded, "it's three million US dollars!"1

1 about US$47 million in 2006


	4. Chapter 4

Eleanor Baker pursed her lips as she finished reading the article in the magazine, which featured a picture of Susanna Marlowe smiling at the camera. At 37, Eleanor Baker was still constantly mistaken for someone ten years younger, and is still on the A list on Broadway. The article described how Terry and Susanna met and fell in love, citing Susanna's accident after saving his life, which brought them closer together. But of course, Eleanor knew better, when she followed Terry during his bout in Rockton, she almost lost her mind when she saw her son spiraling down his alcohol route. It was a miracle that Candy was there, a miracle that she was able to being him back to sobriety, that he went back to Broadway again. When Terry came back to New York, she initially believed he would break off with Susanna and go back to Candy, but apparently, he was too much of his father's son. A soft knock on her door sounded, she looked at her watch and wondered who it was, for it was too late in the evening for her understudy to stop by. "Mom?" Terry's voice sounded from outside.

"Terry! Why didn't you use your key? Come in" she admonished as she opened the door; the young man had never visited her this late before. He nodded and sauntered in, carrying a sheaf of papers. The similarity between mother and son was so striking, the blue eyes, the sensual lips and the way they carried themselves with innate bearing and grace.

"I'm sorry for bothering you this late, mom, but I have news, and couldn't wait till morning" he said. His mother closed the door and went to the kitchen to get something for him to drink. "Let me guess, it's good news, you broke up with Susanna?" she asked, her voice muffled by the screen.

"Mother!"

"Terry, you can't blame me for wanting what's best for you, you've been with her for three years, don't keep on giving her false hopes, it's not fair, everyone's expecting you to make an announcement of your wedding, are you going to do that soon? Have you even asked her to marry you?" she came out holding a tea tray with a pot and two cups on it.

The young man bit his lip and looked away. "Mom, I don't want to talk about it, if you're going to lecture me, I'm going."

She frowned and let it go. Her son could be so stubborn that sometimes she'd like to get a frying pan and knock some sense into his head! "Tea?" she asked instead. He nodded and she poured him a cup; he handed her the papers he was holding. "What's this?" she asked.

"From Father, that one's the instructions for the lawyers, and this is his letter. Please read it for me."

"Your father got in touch with you?"

He sat down on the couch and saw the magazine his mother was reading earlier opened on the page featuring Susanna. Despite the latter's absence from the theatre circuit, she was still good copy for the magazines. He skimmed the article quickly and sighed; feeling the walls around him starting to close in.

"So he gave you a lot of money, eh? Did you read your father's letter?" his mother asked him after reading the documents and letter, seemingly pale. He nodded. "What are you going to do?" she continued.

"There's nothing much I can do, he's already on his way by now, I guess I'll see him before Christmas." a nice confrontation with his father, just the thing for the holidays.


	5. Chapter 5

The telephone played an important role during the Great War, infantry men had to unroll wire for telephone as they went along, calling up the artillery men to bring out a barrage. By the end of the first decade of the 20th century, thousands of homes in America already have telephones installed. Two weeks before Christmas, the inhabitants of Pony's home finally had theirs. The children were so excited to have it, but there was really not much use for it in the beginning for everyone was used to writing letters. Miss Pony, Sister Maria and Candy had a go for it from the start. Candy called Albert the very first time she used the phone. "Chicago 2651, please," she told the operator, and was so amazed at how clear Albert's voice was, as if he was there right in front of her! Albert was only too thrilled to hear her voice through the other end, but insisted she still has to write him letters even if she can pick up the phone to talk to him. "We missed you on thanksgiving, Candy." Albert said, pressing the handset closer; George was in the background, getting ready for another busy day ahead. She promised to visit him in Chicago before Christmas since she was able to file for a vacation from the hospital.

"Being a 'senior' nurse has its advantages," she teased.

"I'll clear all my schedule for you, I just have to meet Patrick in New York at that time, then I'm yours. Archie and Annie should be off from school too," he said.

"Uncle Patrick?"

"Yes, Anthony's father, he's retiring and settling in America." his voice crackled over the lines. Candy remembered the kind man she met at Stear's funeral. Aunt Elroy forbade her to attend, but the older man sought her out. It would be good to see him again, her link to her first love.

"I'd love to see him again, perhaps we can meet in Chicago?" she asked.

"Perhaps, anyway I'm picking him up in New York; let's plan when you come over." Albert said. In the course of their conversation, the subject of Patty's arrival came up.

"She's coming back after New Year's; her parents gave her permission to stay at Pony's home indefinitely." she said.

"Does that mean you're coming back to Chicago soon? The villa is rather lonely without you." Albert said, crossing his fingers that she will say yes. She laughed, "I like it at Children's Hospital, but push me some more and I might change my mind." They talked some more of other subjects and she called Annie afterwards. Annie spent her thanksgiving in Indiana at her parent's relatives, so the two girls did not have a chance to meet. They planned to see each other again before Christmas after Annie's exams in school.

Annie sighed wistfully after hanging up the phone with Candy. She missed those days when she and her sister were always together, with Candy back at Pony's home and working at the hospital, and she going to school in Chicago, the two did not spend as much time together as they would have wanted. Once again, Annie wondered how life could have changed for her without Candy. The Brightons chose to adopt her over Candy because of some deliberate prank the latter pulled to turn them off. Candy convinced Archie to stay with her; would things have been different if Candy did not step aside? Perhaps she is the one planning her wedding instead of nursing a broken heart.

Candy refused to discuss her separation after all this time; she never understood why her sister had to break up with Terry, only guessing at the little bits and pieces she picked up from magazine articles, perhaps Terry left her after falling in love with the chipie actress after her accident, as those articles claim. She resolved to persuade Candy to come back to Chicago. It's time she stops moping and come out of her shell.


	6. Chapter 6

Eliza Leagan woke up feeling hot and uncomfortable, as if burning from fever. The Florida sun was merciless this month; this was the hottest winter she had experienced here. She stood up groggily and hurried to the chamber pot, retching as she held her belly. She had a suspicion on what was ailing her, but couldn't believe it could happen so quickly. She moved back to her bed and flopped down on it, heaving as she rang the tiny bell by her bedside; her personal maid quickly appeared. "Fetch me some water quick, and tell Master Neil to see me." The maid bobbed her head and closed the door. She groaned and buried her head in the pillows. _Careless, careless, careless! This can't be happening to me! _

The soft knock on the door quickly brought Eliza's head up; it was Neil asking permission to come in. "What's up, sis? You're up early today?" Neil Leagan flicked brown eyes over his sister when he was called to enter and gasped. "You look awful! Are you sick?"

She mulled whether to tell him the truth; her brother had not been the same reliable stooge he was when they were still in Chicago. He's become soft on that sluttish stable girl; he didn't even force his hand during that engagement fiasco. The maid knocked and brought in the water, Eliza waited for her to leave before speaking.

"I have to go back to Chicago and see a doctor…" She said finally.

"Chicago? Why, you don't trust the doctors here? You have flu or something?" he asked peering into her eyes.

"No, you idiot! What a stupid one you are! I think I'm in a delicate condition!"

Neil paled. "Eliza! Delicate…You…You're expect...pregnant? But who? You've been seeing so many men…"

"Shut up!" she interrupted, "This is an accident! I'm not sure who the father is…I need your help, Neil, mother and father mustn't know, we have to find a way to go back to Chicago without them coming back with us!"

"They'll kick you out for sure! What do you plan to do? We still have school..." he wondered briefly, stroking his chin. How can Eliza just sit there calmly and tell him she's pregnant? Not know who the father is! She's always been promiscuous, but this tops it all!

"I know! We'll tell them we've been accepted to the University of Chicago! Just in time for January. Father still has a project going on here in Florida, convince him to have mother stay here after Christmas!" Eliza's fertile mind concocted quickly.

"Eliza! How can you be so careless? How far along are you? You can't hide forever, don't you need prenatal checkups? The scandal! When our family doctor finds out, he's sure to tell mom!" Neil paced the room, suddenly feeling dismayed.

"I'm not going to see our family doctor; I have to get rid of this!"

"Eliza! You can't go to a back alley abortion! You'll die!"

"Then find me a doctor who will keep his mouth shut!" she fumed. Eliza's thoughts whirled around her. She can probably hide her size until she's about five months pregnant; fortunately, her parents are going to Ohio in summer to visit her father's relatives, with any luck, the baby will be born and given away without her parents knowing any better. Why, she can even go to school for the next five months! As for check ups, she won't need them…wait! a glimmer of an idea began to form in her mind.

"Neil! You want revenge on your stable girl for rejecting you?" she asked, her eyes gleaming.

"What do you mean? You know that Uncle William threatened me if I even so much breathe the air she does!"

"Ha! Uncle William wants her for himself, the way he looks at her; he's smitten too, like you!" Eliza seethed.

"You have a dirty mind, Eliza, watch it, you'll be out of here so fast if he ever marries her!" Neil retorted seeking to defend Candy.

"It's not going to happen, Neil, never in a million years, listen…." she leaned over and started outlining her plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Susanna Marlowe got a letter from her mother that day detailing the older woman's adventures in Switzerland. She seems to be having, well, fun! Her mother and fun usually don't go together in a sentence, apparently, she met up with an old friend of her father named Patrick and they seemed to hit it off right away. At this rate, she's going to be engaged by the time she comes back to America! Doctor Vanghetti, who was Patrick's brother in law, is also due back to America soon and wanted to take her case so Susanna's mother already booked an appointment for her. The new prosthesis that he pioneered uses muscle contraction to define movements and he had patients who had higher amputations on legs who were now winning dance competitions. Incredible!

She went to stand by the window and looked longingly at Central Park. It was such a beautiful night, a perfect winter night in New York, the stars were out, and not a cloud was in sight, there was no indication that a war was raging elsewhere in the world. She wished Terry were there to take her to the park; it was so hard to navigate the stairs on her crutches. Out of the question now, he won't even install a telephone in his apartment. Sometimes, asking favors from him was so difficult, as if asking him to part with his first-born. Today was another one of those days, he left her immediately after seeing the doctor, didn't even stay for tea …oh, he was there for her, always around, smiling that wooden smile, standing by to help her go down the stairs, push her wheelchair along. She remembered those days before she met Terry when she would go ice-skating at Madison Square Garden or Central Park, take long walks, perhaps go to the library after rehearsal and read her favorite Shakespeare plays. The Bard was her particular favorite, why she was even named for one of his daughters! How happy she was when she first got accepted into Strusford! She was going to be the greatest actress of her time, greater even than Terry's mother, Eleanor Baker, the reigning Queen of Broadway. Her world changed the day she met Terry, he became her world after that. A look, a smile, was all she needed from him. Yes, she was willing to die if he would love her back. Three years and counting, well it hasn't happened yet, surely there was still hope, didn't he choose her that night? Didn't she tell him to run after her and he stayed? Candy! She rummaged through Terry's personal items the one time she was allowed into his domain and found her address to write to her. All this time he hasn't even attempted to kiss her, and not from want of trying on her part, her attempts were becoming embarrassing and quite a blow to her self-esteem. She moved away from the window and limped towards the large cheval glass mirror; without her crutches, no one would even think she was missing a leg. She pursed her lips and decided to go out on her own.

_One, two, three, four, at this rate I'll get there by Christmas! _She wished for the hundredth time that her mother were there. She paused a bit after navigating two steps, and was startled to hear a voice. "Miss Marlowe, may I help you?" _It's that gentleman again from earlier who was looking for Terry._ "Oh, you're back? You didn't find him at the theatre or apartment like I told you? What was that all about if I may ask?"

"Oh, I'm afraid that's attorney client privilege, miss, I did find him at his apartment, I just wanted to say thank you again so I came back. You sure you don't need help?" Susanna looked longingly outside, just twenty more steps to go. "Well I…if you could, I'd appreciate it, it's my crutches, you see…"

"If it's alright with you, I'll be more than happy to carry you down the stairs, it will be easier…"

"I…"

"My younger sister uses crutches too, and I promise I won't drop you!" the young man lifted his right hand with palm facing her and smiled, Susanna was astonished that she didn't resent his suggestion. She finally agreed and he swept her off her feet to bring her downstairs.

"I'm surprised they don't have an elevator in this building," he said afterwards, his hand lingering on hers, and he felt his heart beat faster.

"It's rather old, I'm afraid…you know, I quite forgot your name…"

"It's Mike, Mike Thomas, Miss Marlowe," he said offering his hand.

"Well, Mr. Thomas, you may call me Susanna, thank you so much for helping me down, I'm off to Central Park." She shook his hand and felt a thrill surge through her.

"Hmm, I plan to walk by there myself, would you like some company?"

Susanna was shocked at how flattered she felt, it's been ages since any member of the opposite sex below fifty sought her company. She gave him her most brilliant smile and said, "Well, why not, it's a great night out for a walk isn't it?"


	8. Chapter 8

Annie received a telegram from Patty O'Brien telling her that she would be spending Christmas in Chicago after all. Her parents will be traveling back to England again for business. Her grandmother meanwhile had other commitments in Philadelphia, but she promised to join her granddaughter in Chicago in time for Christmas. Annie immediately called Candy to inform her of the change in plans; and the latter was so excited to be meeting up with her two friends again that she almost wished she could pull the days faster. Patty arrived in Chicago a few days afterwards, she decided to stay with Annie and await Candy's arrival before proceeding with the latter back to Pony's home.

Candy's vacation finally arrived, and she set out bright and early from Pony's home after saying goodbye to her two mothers, promising to be back just in time for Christmas Eve. Soon enough the train reached Chicago and Annie, Albert, Patty and Archie were ecstatic to greet her.

"Dorothy got your room ready for you, Candy" Albert mentioned, taking her luggage, Archie had moved to a place closer to the University, and Albert was staying at the villa when he wasn't traveling. "Oh, thank you Albert, although I'd like to stay with Annie for a few nights so we can catch up on girl's talk," she grinned as Patty and Annie giggled in the background. Albert readily agreed.

"Patty met someone special on the train on her way here," Annie teased and nudged as Patty flushed a beet red. "Really, Patty?" Candy smiled; it took time for Patty to get over Stear, glad now that she was coming out of her shell. Archie seemed genuinely happy for her, too.

"Well, I barely know him of course, we're planning to meet up; he's from Florida. His uncle passed away and left most of his assets to charity, but he's visiting the one property he inherited here close to the lake." she finished, flushing again. "Patty what's his name?"

"Oh, it's MacGregor, Frank MacGregor."

"Hmm, I wonder if he's related to an old patient of mine, we have to meet him soon, Patty." Patty was the color of a tomato now.

"By the way, Candy," Annie said, "Patty also saw Neil and Eliza on the train, although they never saw her. She said Eliza really looked bizarre with her short hair; Albert mentioned that they're spending Christmas with Madam Elroy and don't wish to see us." Candy shrugged, there was no love lost between her and the Leagans anyway, and she hoped Neil and Eliza wouldn't be planning another prank now that they're back in Chicago. Meanwhile, Annie took her aside and mentioned how Archie recently sent her tons of gifts asking her forgiveness for always taking her for granted and for not remembering important dates in their relationship. Candy breathed a sigh of relief that Archie finally woke up and realized how much Annie loved him.

"We're so glad you're finally here, Candy; Albert and I were planning to go to New York with George to see Uncle Patrick, you can come along too if you like." Archie interrupted her thoughts, for a quick moment, Candy's face was inscrutable.

"Uncle Patrick apparently got engaged." Annie whispered in her ear. Candy looked at Albert in surprise, wondering how he felt about the news. Patrick was Rosemary's husband after all. She was able to find out about that later in the day when she arrived at the villa.

"You still take your tea with cream and sugar, Candy?" Albert asked as he prepared to give her a drink, as Candy sat down on the dining room chair. "Yes, Albert, I still haven't gotten tired of that habit I acquired in England." Being with Albert was like being in a cocoon, a safe place and haven she can always run to.

"How do you feel about Uncle Patrick marrying again?" she decided to ask him forthright, drinking the tea he offered. Albert sat across from her and thought for a moment before answering. "To tell you honestly, I was a bit surprised and hurt in the beginning, but he's lost Rosemary for more than a decade now, and he's lost Anthony too, I can't be selfish to deny him his chance of happiness in having a family again. I still consider him as my brother in law." _Dear Albert_, _always so generous, he looked so much like Anthony, they would probably be mistaken for twins had he been alive_. She suddenly felt nostalgic for those bygone days in Lakewood, those innocent times with Anthony. "I'd like to visit Lakewood again and Anthony's grave if I may. Do you think great aunt Elroy will mind? How is she by the way?"

"Her health has deteriorated after her flu, but you may visit Anthony's grave anytime, of course."

"Does she still consider me a plague?"

"Ah, Candy, you don't have to worry about that, even Patrick had his differences with her; she looked down on him when he first married Rosemary, that's why he took to the seas. Unfortunately, it also took his time away from his family." Albert explained; in a way, he also neglected Anthony because of his wanderlust. Candy saw the melancholy on his face and read what was on his mind, she stood and put her arms around his neck, embracing him from behind. "Oh, Albert, don't be sad, you were always there for Anthony's mother; I know he appreciated that." The young man abruptly stood up, almost tipping Candy out of balance. "Perhaps…anyway we'll be leaving for New York on Thursday, just George and I, unfortunately, Archie called earlier to say that a last minute exam came up, would you like to come with us to see Patrick?"

"Is Uncle Patrick not coming to Chicago?" she asked, not really eager to see New York. Albert shook his head, "I believe he might settle in New York, or perhaps abroad after the war, his plans aren't clear yet, but he's not coming to Chicago for now. He did express a desire to visit Rose's and Anthony's grave, but not right away."

"I'd like to see him, yes, I'll go with you, where are we staying?"

Albert brightened visibly, "We're staying at the Waldorf, or do you prefer Chelsea? We have a penthouse suite in both; our other properties in New York are occupied." "Wasn't there a food riot at the Waldorf sometime ago?" Candy asked.

"Yes, the rioters thought Governor Whitman was staying at the hotel, but he wasn't."

Candy told him that it doesn't matter to her what he chose. He then called George to situate them at the Waldorf.

"Oh, Albert, is that close to Broadway?"

"Er, not really, it's on 34th, the theatres are on 42nd" 2

"Promise me something, please?"

"Yes?"

"We will never venture into the Broadway district."

Albert laughed at this, and grew sober when he realized she was serious.

2 The Waldorf Astoria was at the Empire State Bldg block in 1917.


	9. Chapter 9

December, 1917 - One week before Christmas

Richard Darby Grandchester, the 7th Duke of Stirling arrived at the Waldorf Astoria hotel without much fanfare, accustomed to eschewing the services of his valet for the trip, he had several hours to get ready before his son's performance tonight. His favorite son. He never knew how to express it of course; he was just a by-product of his upbringing after all. Several years ago, when he was barely 18, on spring break from his studies in Eton, he was attending another premiere here in New York, which starred a fresh upcoming beauty that bowled him over. Eleanor Baker was the young ingénue that captured his heart, and it didn't take long for him to sweep her off her feet. He had an affair with her and she was already pregnant when he went back to England; Terry was born nine months afterwards. He intended to marry her as soon as he reached his majority and so was making several trips to the United States until his father the old duke found out. He was literally hauled back to England and married Bertha several months later after his father drilled him on the importance of duty. How could he have forgotten? Duty was the driving force behind the great name of the Grandchesters. Duty made him force Eleanor to give up Terry when he was barely three years old because a duke's son cannot be borne of an actress. Duty that slapped him now in the face, for after performing his duty by his wife, he caught her in the act dallying with another man, in his house no less! Perhaps other men would have stood idly by, in bygone ages aristocratic wives were known to take lovers and husbands took mistresses without anyone batting an eye, but he has been faithful to his wife all these years. Apparently, the affair has been going on for some time. He sought a quiet divorce and he never looked back since. Tonight, perhaps he may yet be able to salvage his relationship with his favorite son. Tonight… he was almost looking forward to the battle of wills that will ensue.

Susanna got the telegram confirming her mother's arrival on the SS Revere the following day. The telegram contained other news too and she called the theatre and left a message for Terry, the latter passed by her place late in the day.

"Will you be ready early in the morning so we can pick up your mother, Susanna?" he asked, impatient again for he had his last performance tonight. "I can't go, Terry, remember that I have an appointment with Dr. Vanghetti? Mother must have confused her dates, I want to keep it or it will be a long time before he sees me again."

"Hmm, I forgot about that, I'll ask my mother to take you to the clinic…"

"Don't worry about it, I already made an arrangement with the clinic for a transit, someone will take me there, just get mother…"

Terry shrugged, it was one load off his mind and he didn't really want to bother his mother about taking Susanna.

"One more thing, Terry, my mother isn't coming back alone…"

"Not alone? What do you mean?"

"She's engaged, I believe she's traveling with her fiancé back to America, so you might have to make room for another passenger in your car, I'm not sure what their arrangement is, though."

_Engaged? She was barely away for more than a month and she's engaged? Fast work! Like mother, like daughter_, Terry thought spitefully, then immediately regretted his mean thoughts_. Like father, like son,_ his conscience taunted.

Another successful night, Terry thought as he moved away from the standing ovation that greeted him earlier, another landmark performance, Robert Hathaway should be pleased. It's the last performance before dark for the holidays but he was bored now with these roles that were handed to him, maybe it was time to move on to other things, perhaps even another genre. He decided to attend the celebration following the performance.

"Fancy seeing you here, Terry, you never attend any of these functions…" Karen Kleiss's voice interrupted his thoughts. "There's a first time for everything, don't you think so, Karen? Merry Christmas to you, too."

She laughed, "Not for you, Terry, you've been sulking since the day I met you, never been a social person. You must not be getting lucky with Susanna, though heaven knows why." He decided to ignore her innuendoes and circulated with the guests. He was able to find out that a new musical production called Going Up was looking for a lead in their play, and they seem to be interested in Terry even though he was a dramatic actor. The young man promised to look into their offer and left as abruptly as he came.

The lights were on at his apartment when he came back; _Mother dropped by again_, he figured, as was her habit. The door was unlocked but he was startled by the figure sitting on the couch. "Father!"

"Ah, Terry, your door was open, you still can't remember to lock doors, can you? Anyone can just come in and barge in on you." His father stood up to stand closer to him; Terry was shocked to see that he seemed to have aged tenfold.

"What are you doing here, Father? How did you know where to find me?"

"Terry, give me some credit, the lawyers, remember? Didn't you get my letter?"

The young man scowled, "The letter informing me of a trust to buy me out? Did you want me to go back to England with you?"

"No, Terry," the older man sighed, "I'm way past that, I saw your performance tonight, I'm proud of you, son."

"What? No recriminations, no speech on the dignity of the Grandchester name?"

"No, the Grandchester name is beyond shame now. Anyway, that money is rightfully yours," His father looked away, shoulders slumped. Terry looked at him in amazement. A strange creature has taken over his father's body!

"Your stepmother and I had a divorce, you may imagine the scandal, your being in Broadway is now something to be grateful about." He moved away to look at the various posters in the room, and saw the old one for Romeo and Juliet in a prominent place. "This was your first leading role, wasn't it?" It was a painting of him and Karen, and a pain shot through Terry's heart when he saw the handwriting again that crossed out Karen's name. "Candy Ardlay as Juliet, hmm, whatever happened to your schoolmate Terry, she was the reason you left school wasn't she? You wanted me to help her, I remember, but I was too blind to see that you were serious. She held on to my carriage to run after me that day I came looking for you"

"Ran after you?" Terry asked; his voice strangled, what was he talking about?

"The girl who convinced me not to run after you and bring you back to England, I thought you knew, blonde hair, green eyes with freckles, pigtails, she showed me the note you left her that you're coming to America. She's still back in England, eh? I must visit her when I go back." The older man looked around some more as Terry feebly sat down. Candy, his Candy; why was he not surprised that she had a hand in his father's behavior? Always thinking of others, always…no, not his Candy anymore, he let her go, for duty, just like his father, his father! The scandal must have been ruthless on him; he had always prided himself of their name. He looked so…old, but more than that, defeated, crushed, no longer arrogant. "She's not in England anymore, but what happened, Father? To you and Bertha, I mean?"

His father seemed to reflect for a bit and sat down and told Terry in a low monotone all that had happened, and for the first time Terry listened. Men have killed- and been killed because of their good name, and Terry felt his father had died. For the first time, Terry saw the vulnerable man behind his father and felt sorry for him.

"It is what it is Terry, I upheld that name for so long, and it slapped me back. Enough about me, how are you, son? I've read that you're marrying an actress; a beauty from what I've seen, I should meet her soon, eh? Surely there's nothing to stop you now from getting married, financially, I mean…"

"We're not officially engaged yet, the papers were just speculating…"

"Why, then make it official Terry! What are you dawdling for? A man's life expectancy these days is 54, I want to see my grandson. Shall I meet her tomorrow, and perhaps her family?"

"Susanna's mother is due back tomorrow; I guess you can meet her soon." It was inevitable now, he has to set a date for the wedding soon.

"And perhaps your mother, too?" the Duke asked, standing again and looking at another poster with interest. _So this was what it was all about_, Terry thought. "Er, I don't know about mom, she knows you will be in town, though."

"How is she, Terry?" the Duke asked, brown eyes somber. The younger man shrugged, "As well as can ever be, I guess. Why do you even ask? Do you even care? Isn't she past history like you said?" The words he uttered before came back to haunt the older man.

"I didn't want you to see her at the time, Terry, I'm sorry I said that."

Terry buried his face in his hands and sighed, this has been a long night, he was tired and his father's revelations distressed him. "You'll be fine, Terry, our name is an old one, and we'll weather this. You're lucky that you're marrying for love, you're not going to be like me, you'll be happy, you'll see." his father patted his shoulder awkwardly. Terry said nothing as he stared at his father as if he had sprouted horns.


	10. Chapter 10

He was driving as if the hounds of hell were after him. The wedding was at 11 o'clock, he had to get there and stop it. He had to stop her, how can she do this? He zoomed past the streets of Chicago, past the Lakeshore district, passing the other slow vehicles, oblivious to their honks and curses. The steeple of the church beckoned him, and he parked his car askew. His lungs were almost going to burst from running; it must be starting now, how long does a wedding ceremony take place, 20 minutes, 30? He stepped into the nave of the church; the guests were gaping at him as he barged in. Maybe he should have come in quietly. He saw her beautiful blonde hair twisted into a chignon under her veil. She was holding yellow roses, why was it yellow? which fell down from her hands when she turned from the altar and saw him. "Terry?" she cried, what are you doing here, Terry?"

"Candy, don't marry him, please," he said, stepping closer, she looked to the tall faceless blond man beside her who was stunned. _ "_Candy, marry me, marry me instead," a collective gasp echoed in the church, he walked towards her and kneeled down in front of her. "Candy, I love you, I love you!" tears were streaming down his cheeks. She was shaking her head and coaxed him to stand up. "Terry, it's too late…"

Terry woke up feeling the tears on his cheeks; a sense of loss and despair pervaded his soul as he looked at the clock ticking by his bedside. 3am. What was that dream? No, nightmare! An omen of what was going to happen to her_? No! I don't want her marrying anyone else!_ _She can be happy just by being a nurse, can't she? How can I be so selfish? I told her to be happy! She deserves to be happy! But I can't bear it if Candy goes to another, I just can't! _He punched his pillows; tossed and turned, there was no way he was going to get any more sleep.

He got up and saw the coffee cups from last night when his father was at the apartment. _So that wasn't a dream, he really was here, to tell me that he threw caution to the wind and gave up his duty. He was even flying again._ _So where does that leave Terrence Grandchester now? _He had let the only love in his life go… for Susanna. Yes, he chose Susanna. Susanna might commit suicide if he doesn't stay with her. Susanna saved his life. Susanna might…yet, how can he stand by her when his mind and heart were somewhere else? He has stood by her for three years, surely it was enough? She was walking now, she will have a future. His mother was right, it wasn't fair to Susanna, nor to him…she has to understand, and her mother has to understand that he can no longer do this. His father was to meet them tonight; he has to leave a message for him, suddenly wishing now that a telephone has been installed in his apartment. The morning light filtered through the windows as Terry made up his mind on what to do. Everything ends today.


	11. Chapter 11

Candy had asked the Annie and Patty to accompany her to New York but the two regretfully declined. Annie still had other obligations at her school and Patty decided to stay in Chicago to entertain her newfound friend. The girls later found out that the gentleman in question was indeed a nephew of Candy's old patient Mr. McGregor.

Meanwhile, Candy continued to stay in Chicago and Annie did her best to drag Candy once again to meet other men her age in the hopes that a romance might blossom, but she still wasn't interested.

"So you've brushed off Dennis, too? He's very handsome, Candy." Annie censured when she was helping Candy pack for her trip.

"Don't play matchmaker anymore. Why is it that women who are married or engaged wants the world around them to be the same?"

"Candy! Of course I want you to marry, you're not saying you like being alone, do you?"

"I'm not alone, Annie, I have Sister Maria and Miss Pony, marriage isn't for everybody, you know, it's a calling, maybe it isn't for me."

"I would've believed you if you always held that outlook before, but didn't you want to marry Terry? You were so excited when you went to New York, I thought for sure that…"

"Annie, what's this?" Candy interrupted holding up a box that Annie put beside her suitcase, not wanting to think about that separation anymore.

"Oh, those are new clothes I bought for you, take them to New York."

"Aw, Annie, you didn't have to do that, I'm not going there for a holiday," Candy said, touched by her gesture.

"You never buy anything, heaven knows, with that pittance you earn at that hospital, try this one on."

There were four dresses in the box and one nightgown that made Candy gasp.

"Annie, are you sure this isn't something for your honeymoon?"

"Silly Candy, that's for you."

"I think this is too, er, umm, sheer don't you?" The gown was made of white lacy material that reached to her knees.

"No one's going to see you wear that in New York," Annie said.

_Only Albert, and once he sees you in that, he won't be able to take his hands off you; you'll be married by summer for sure! _thought Annie in her head.

"You're staying with Albert at the penthouse suite, aren't you?"

"Yes, I think so, why?"

"Oh, nothing," she answered, giving Candy a naughty smile.

"Oh, no, Annie, are you trying those cupid tricks on Albert, too?"

"Candy, I just want you to keep your options open, there are other fish in the sea, Albert is in love with you and you don't even notice."

"Annie! He's like a brother to me, I'm sure he doesn't feel that way."

"Oh, Candy, you're so blind sometimes, wake up and smell the coffee, I'll let you go this time, but when you come back from New York, I'm going to have you married by next year or my name isn't Annie Brighton!"

Candy visited Anthony's grave and even aunt Elroy before she eventually left for New York with George and Albert, Elroy was still her old cranky self, but she has lost much of her energy due to her deteriorating health.

Chicago –

"Is this is it, Neil?" Eliza asked her brother as they stopped before the edifice of Cook County hospital. "This is it, the biggest hospital in Chicago, I don't understand you, Eliza, and I thought you wanted to keep this pregnancy a secret?" he asked, scratching his head. Eliza looked at her brother and sighed, didn't she explain this already? She took off the scarf covering her head. "I'm going to have a little fun at the expense of your stable girl, Neil." Neil gaped at her when she took off the covering; she was wearing a blonde wig, her hair in pigtails, and for a moment thought he was looking at Candy. "Oh, sis, you've become crazy, I probably should be taking you to a mental hospital…"

"Shut up, all I need is an hour, Neil, stay here, I'll come back to see you later."

"Ah, Tessie, any good copy for me today?" asked Sid Malone, the tabloid reporter for the Chicago Evening Journal, as he hovered around the receptionist. "Well if it isn't Sid, why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be covering hotels and mansions for your fodder?"

"It's dry over there, Tessie, besides, those are run of the mill stories, you know, engagements, weddings, who wants that? I want dish - diseases, who's dying, who's got the clap, who's having sex with who, those kind of things, you can get a lot from hospital records, you know."

"You're a sick man, Sid, go away, or I'll call security now."

"Hey, hey, don't get worked up baby, you're just angry 'cause you missed me, I promise I'll make it up to you," he caressed her hand as the woman softened.

"Anyone interesting came to see our good doctor?"

"Sid, I don't want to lose my job, please…"

"Tessie, there's six of you working these shifts, who's to say it's you, eh? And the rewards are great!" he winked maliciously. He grabbed the folder she brought out, began to read and whistled. "This is certainly more interesting than the feud with Astor and his aunt! Candice Ardlay, the heiress, pregnant by person unknown, you saw her yourself, Tessie?"

"Eh, she certainly didn't look anything like her picture, remember you covered her engagement? But it's her, with that blonde hair and all that, no one now wears pigtails anymore. Maybe her boyfriend's the father?"

"No, that family's in Florida, I'll dig to see where she went the past few months, maybe we can create a father for her baby, she'll like that. Well, Tessie, I guess I'll see you tonight." The woman flushed as she realized his implication.


	12. Chapter 12

The Waldorf penthouse suite was decorated in that period's Art Deco, large curved concentric designs adorned the walls, and a large Parisian living room set in front of a window greets the eye. It comprises of two separate bedrooms, a Turkish bath, kitchen, and panoramic views of the Manhattan skyline. Albert had Candy stay in another similar suite of her own away from the two men with an even more spectacular view of the city. They were at the harbor early to meet Patrick; this time Albert drove the car after dropping George off to the Ardlay office's New York branch.

The SS Revere finally arrived that morning in December; the crowds were just beginning to increase, anticipating the new arrivals in time for Christmas.

Terry was at the other end of the pier waiting. He looked at the wristwatch on his hand, slowly drumming his fingers against his thigh; he was impatient to settle everything with Mrs. Marlowe and Susanna, and has a read through with the new musical group he met last night in a few hours and didn't want to be late.

He felt restless for some reason and scanned the crowds as the first group of passengers descended from the boat, and from behind suddenly saw a man and a woman's blond manes together, laughing and talking, as if the whole world has been forgotten around them. Something about the blonde curls made him look twice; and was horrified the moment realization struck him regarding the girl's identity.

_She was here! She was here!_ He could just walk a few feet away and he would be able to touch her! He felt as if cold water has been poured onto his head and stood rooted to the spot. A group of children playing near the pier ran towards the couples' direction and almost collided into her, she would have tumbled but the tall man beside her supported and held her by the waist. Terry stiffened, _the man beside her…it can't be! Just like in his dream…but it was…it was Albert! Didn't he lose his mind?? No, his memory! What was he doing…with her? Why was he holding her so intimately...as if… _He tried to recall everything Candy told him that night at the hospital, when she said she was going back to Chicago. She returned to Albert that night when everything collapsed around him, when his soul left his body never to be awakened again.

The sound of the horn signaled another batch of passengers from the boat, and Terry watched for his traveler while still looking at the couple from the corner of his eye. Soon he saw Mrs. Marlowe coming down the plank, a middle aged gentleman helping her with the luggage.

"Diana, you said your daughter's fiancé is coming to meet you?" Patrick asked, holding the woman's elbow as she gingerly stepped down. She nodded and searched the crowds; "there he is…" she signaled to the young man and separated briefly from her companion.

Albert moved forward to meet Patrick as Candy followed a few steps behind, "Patrick, it's good to see you!" Albert extended his hand as the older man's face wreathed in smiles. "William! It's been a long time!" he exclaimed taking the hand offered him. "Patrick, look who's here with me," Albert said, ushering Candy forward, "Uncle!"

"Why…Candy! It's you, isn't it?" he remembered meeting her at Stear's funeral; it was like seeing Rosemary's eyes again. Candy nodded and gave him a hug, feeling melancholy at once.

"Let me introduce you to Diana Marlowe." Patrick turned to look for the woman, and saw her with a young man who was probably the daughter's fiancé. "Diana? I'd like you to meet William Ardlay and Candy, my brother in law and his ward, Diana?"

There was a surreal moment as the redhead turned to meet Candy and Albert. Candy recognized her at once, remembering the woman who got hysterical when her daughter went missing. The older woman gasped, she knew Candy; having seen her once; this was her daughter's rival, the one who saved her life.

"Candy! You remember my daughter, Susanna?" the older woman asked. Candy nodded, how could she forget?

"You met Candy before, Diana?" Patrick looked curiously at the two women, as did Albert. "Yes, my daughter knows her." she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "That's great! It's really a small world!" Patrick exclaimed. Albert finally put two and two together when he realized the older woman's last name and when she mentioned Susanna.

"Patrick, you should meet my daughter's fiancée as well, he's here. Terrence?" Terry felt like an automaton as he stepped closer to the group. The scene was like a Broadway farce; there he was, with Susanna's mother, Candy, Albert and this stranger. _Of all the fiancés in the world she had to pick someone who knew Candy?_

_I knew I shouldn't have come to New York! I knew it! _Candy felt her legs shaking beneath her when she saw Terry, as Albert placed an arm across her shoulder. He was more handsome than ever, more mature perhaps. His chestnut hair was rumpled by the wind; his blue eyes unfathomable. The drunken performer she saw in Rockton was completely gone, and she inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. "Terry? I'm Patrick, a pleasure." The older man shook Terry's hand, and the latter nodded absently. "My brother in law, William Ardlay, and his protégée, Candice." _William? So his name is William now? William Ardlay… Uncle William…_ Terry never read the society pages and was oblivious to Albert's revelation as Uncle William. He then remembered that Candy wanted very much to meet her Uncle William who adopted her. Ah, so Uncle William was Albert? The two young men simply nodded at each other. _Why is his arm around her like that? He's not acting like her guardian! They lived together! Could he have…? _His eyes instinctively went down her left finger to see if she wore any ring, and felt utter relief when he saw none.

"Hello, Candy…" Terry clasped her hand briefly, his blue eyes glittering with an unknown light as they settled on her features. Mrs. Marlowe looked at them intently, trying to glean Terry's reaction to her. It took all his acting skills then to school his face to an impassive mask, and Candy did likewise as she took his hand to shake it. "You know each other, too?" Patrick was rather confused now. Candy's hand was frozen.

Seemingly satisfied, Mrs. Marlowe said, "I'll explain later, right now, I'm rather famished, shall we eat somewhere?"

"Er, maybe not, we've had a long trip and Candy has an appointment with the salon later." Albert interrupted, but Patrick overruled his protestations. It was then decided that they would go to Barbetta Restaurant, one of the most elegant in the theatre district, before Patrick proceeds to his hotel. Albert reluctantly agreed to go with them and rode with Candy on the way, while Patrick rode with his fiancée and Terry.

Candy was almost hyperventilating in the car and Albert absurdly offered her a paper bag from the glove compartment. "Here, breathe into this," he said. "Albert, please, take me back to the hotel, I can't face him. I don't know why you agreed to this."

Albert exhaled and shook his head no. "You'll have to face him sooner or later, Candy, snap out of it, it's been three years, is this the Candy I know? You've weathered worse than this from Neil and Eliza; show me now that you can handle this."

Chastised, Candy bowed her head and sighed. He clasped her hand, "It's alright, Candy." They arrived at the restaurant without any more concern. The group got a table right away and Candy excused herself to go to the ladies room and everyone sat down, as Terry looked at her slowly disappearing form wistfully. The only one talking in the group seems to be Diana and Patrick who were sitting on one side, while the two younger men sitting opposite each other were eying one another like dogs fighting over a bone. Pretty soon the menus were handed over and suddenly Terry excused himself, saying he had to get a script from the car.

Candy escaped to the lot behind the structure and took deep breaths to steady her. _I can't face him like this, I'll cry as soon as they talk about Susanna!_ She felt herself struggling, remembering Albert's words to be strong.

"How are you, Freckles?" a hand suddenly touched her shoulder from behind, his voice like a caress. Terry's voice was just as she remembered it. She turned, emerald eyes met sapphire ones, and the years they were separated from each other melted away. "I'm fine, Terry, and you?" _Hey, I could do this; I could talk and smile to him without crying! _She moved away from him and his hand fell to his side.

"I'm fine, too." was the answer. "You're very polite."

"Miss Pony and Sister Maria taught me well. You've met them."

Terry's being shouted at the incongruity of the whole situation, she was so beautiful, her golden hair no longer with pigtails haloed by the shining sun, cascading on her shoulders, he wanted to run his fingers through it. Her eyes were limpid pools of green, and her face still carried the signature freckles he so loved. The last time he saw her was at the hospital stairs, when she refused to even let him bring her to the station, and now, she was here, right in front of him, and he loved her more than ever. Suddenly, everything receded at that moment except her, without warning he pulled her closer, took her in his arms, and covered her mouth with his own, swallowing the cry that broke out from her lips. He kissed her hard with all the passion and frustration and longing of the past three years, not caring if the entire world were there to see. Her hand flew and he heard the slap before he even felt it. "You haven't changed, Terry! How can you do this! Susanna's mother is in there, Susanna's mother!"

Terry was fuming as he rubbed his cheek where her hand smacked him; it was St. Paul's all over again. He should have gotten hold of those hands before he even…then he did the unthinkable, he held her wrists, one in each of his hand, and kissed her again. "Oh, Candy…" he groaned, her mouth tasted like strawberries and honey and peaches and he delved deeper. He had wanted to do this since he first saw her today, to savor her essence, plunge his tongue to her and mimic what his body craved to do to her. He should take her away from there, to a place where nobody can find them, and Susanna, her mother and the world can all go to hell. Candy tried to push herself away from him, but he held on fast, engulfing her in his arms as he continued to kiss her relentlessly. He kissed her like a starving man who had just happened on a feast, like someone who had been in a desert and given water to drink. Her struggles soon ceased and she opened her mouth, his hands released her wrists and she placed her arms around his neck, she felt herself drowning and losing control. He continued plundering her lips as his hand began stroking her hair, and the other caressed her back.

Terry suddenly felt himself being dragged from her by his lapel, "Terry, I don't think it's a good idea to be kissing someone else when your fiancée's mother is around, don't you?" Albert's voice hissed in his ear. Candy's hazy mind was brought back sharply to reality. Albert saw them. Albert! And she was kissing Terry like a strumpet in public!

"Candy, you'd better go back inside, and please, fix yourself up before you sit down, you look like a woman who's been thoroughly kissed." Albert said; she turned towards the restaurant, almost running on shaky legs. Terry struggled to free himself from Albert's hold. "And as for you, Terry, do you know what would have happened if it was your fiancée's mother who saw you and not me?"

Terry finally shook himself free from Albert's hold. "I don't care anymore, and don't give me a sermon, Albert, or should I say Uncle William Ardlay, imagine my surprise when I found out you were not our vagabond traveler!"

"Ah, don't change the subject, Terry; I don't want your dirty paws on her. You're engaged, aren't you?" Albert challenged.

"Dirty paws?! Look who's talking, you bloody bastard, you're all over her, and you're supposed to be her guardian, bah! What did you do to her when you lived together? I trusted you!" he balled his right hand into a fist and moved to strike Albert, but he dodged and avoided him.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, Terry, you'd better go inside, we don't want to start any fire that you disappeared together. Shall we behave like civilized people and eat for an hour?" Albert motioned Terry to follow him. The younger man suddenly remembered the guest and Susanna's mother who was inside. Regretfully, he decided that Albert was right and followed him to the restaurant. This can wait till later.

The polenta that followed tasted like sawdust to Candy, Albert finagled her to sit as far as possible from Terry, and the latter was throwing Albert dagger looks. It escaped Mrs. Marlowe's notice for the moment for she was in deep conversation with Patrick, but the older man was quite observant. There was something going on between these three people, he resolved to ask Diana about it later. The awkward meal finally ended, Terry brought Mrs. Marlowe and Patrick back to the apartment to meet Susanna; and Albert went with Candy back to the hotel. There was no way for the young man to get Candy alone again, but he resolved to find her again now that she's in New York.


	13. Chapter 13

Albert drove Candy back to the hotel in a huff; they were quiet most of the way until Albert spoke up. "So, Candy, what would you have done had Mrs. Marlowe came and saw you, huh?" Candy looked straight ahead and did not answer. How can she explain to him what she felt the moment Terry touched her? As far as she knew, Albert was never romantically involved with anybody, preferring to immerse himself at work or travel in his spare time. "I'm sorry, Albert, I just…"

"Candy, his fiancée's mother was there, you didn't even think?" No, she didn't. Not this time. This time her feelings took over her reason, shouldn't she have done that when they parted? Not now, when it's already too late. Albert was right. "It will never happen again, Albert, I knew I shouldn't have come, I just knew…"

Candy felt like crying, Albert had never been upset as he was now, they alighted from the vehicle and he seemed to be calmer.

"It's alright Candy," he said, oddly stroking her cheek when they went into the elevator to go up their suites. "I'm sorry I lost my temper, I just didn't want you to be hurt again. You know he's getting married soon, right?" She nodded, eyes glittering; she'd seen the magazines of course.

"Why don't you rest a bit and I'll call you when we go for dinner? You'll like Delmonico's, George will be back late, call if you need me."

Candy nodded but she didn't think she could rest at all. Perhaps she will call Annie, or maybe explore the hotel a bit, meeting Uncle Patrick today was not such a good idea after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Mrs. Marlowe was in panic when she arrived at the apartment; Susanna wasn't back yet from her appointment at the clinic.

"Just what did she say, Terry? You shouldn't have left her," she cried and started calling the clinic; she was afraid that Susanna got into her depressive mood again and will try taking her life again.

"Calm down, Diana, surely she won't do that." Patrick soothed, he looked to Terry as if asking him to explain the situation.

Terry tried vainly to think if there was anything he could have done to trigger such an outburst from Susanna. Did she read his intention to break up with her? But he hasn't seen her since the day before. She's always been so fragile, so weak, and he learned that her mother constantly worried about her state of mind because her father had committed suicide himself.

"Nothing, the clinic said she was there about an hour ago and left after a successful consultation, but why isn't she here yet?" she started to sob and Patrick placed his arms around her, helpless.

Terry decided to go out and look for her himself when the doorbell startled them. Susanna stood at the foyer looking well and flushed, a young man was beside her.

"Oh, mother, you're back! Why are you all looking as if you've seen a ghost? Is this Patrick?" she hobbled to the room and the young man followed her.

"I…Susanna who is this? Where were you? We were so worried…"

Terry recognized the man from 2 weeks ago who came to his apartment. Susanna introduced the young man and explained that she didn't want to miss Dr. Vanghetti's appointment that she called him upon his offer to take her there. Everyone was so relieved that the newcomer was even hailed as some sort of a hero and he was invited to come back again. The young man was quite ardent in his attentions to Susanna that Terry wondered if it will be easier for him to proclaim his decision now, but Patrick was there.

Patrick was introduced to Susanna and he learnt from the conversation how Terry and the young woman met. Terry remembered that his father wanted to meet Mrs. Marlowe and Susanna that night and it was decided that Patrick would come along too. After seeing to Susanna's comfort, he departed for his read through, deciding to postpone his confrontation with Susanna.

"What was that scene all about, Diana?" Patrick asked his fiancée the moment Susanna was in her room and Terry left.

"Scene?"

"That young man, Terry? What kind of a relationship does he have with your daughter? He seems to be struggling from something."

The woman had the grace to blush, and finally told Patrick the whole story.

Patrick tutted and shook his head, " I can't believe you want to subject Susanna to someone who's forced to be with her, surely she deserves better than that?"

"She's lost her leg for him, Patrick, her career is over, no one will want her now…"

"No one? Diana, you saw the patients in Switzerland, remember? They were dancing! Dancing! And Susanna is walking even now, I saw her with her prosthesis, you have to bring her up instead of putting her down. Diana, you're her mother, help her!"

"You don't understand, she'll kill herself if she doesn't have him, just like her father…"

"Then she needs professional help if she thinks that way, Diana, she has to know how valuable life is, people are dying in this war, people who are sick are looking for a cure, and she wants to kill herself? You knew she had these thoughts, and you let it go? How could you be her enabler?"

Diana was crying now, "Do you hate me now, Patrick?" Patrick sighed and moved to embrace her, "No, Diana, we'll help her, I'm your family now."

"You don't have to worry about me anymore, mom." Susanna's voice came from the interior door that was open, she limped closer to her mother.

"Do you want me to go somewhere else?" Patrick asked the two women thinking they may need privacy.

"No, Uncle Patrick, please stay, I heard everything, you're our family now."

"Suzy, honey, I think that Terry…"

"No, mother, I know what you're going to tell me, you know that I went to Dr. Vanghetti today with Mike, right? I was so ashamed of myself when I got there, I complain a lot but he had patients who have lost both legs, patients who had no arms, yet they were getting on with their life. The doctor told me I could easily walk without crutches as soon as I'm able once he puts the new prosthesis on me. I was so happy, mother, and Mike was there and, and …he kissed me, oh mother, it's good to be kissed by someone who wants you! Terry never kissed me, you know, I've tried and tried and he never did. It's exhausting to love and wait for someone who won't love you back. I kept telling myself I would be Juliet and he was my Romeo, but it's not mom, Mike told me I was Helena to his Demetrius, and there is no Puck around to give him a potion to make him fall in love with me, she wanted someone who cannot love her back, and he was right."

"Oh, Susanna…you're not …you're not going to harm yourself anymore?" her mother asked.

Susanna shook her head. "I'm sorry for being so foolish in attempting that before."

"You must never do that, Susanna, I had a son who died at 16, let me tell you, there is no greater pain in this world than a parent to lose a child." Patrick said.

"You still want this dysfunctional family, Uncle Patrick?" Susanna asked, teasing him, and he laughed out loud.

"Oh, dear, Susanna, I was going to tell you, Candy was at the harbor earlier today, and she met Terry."

"I'm glad, mom, she saved my life you know…"

"I know, and I'm grateful to her for that, oh no, what about tonight? Terry is having us meet his father!"

"Let's call the theatre and leave a message, I'm sure he will get it, meanwhile, I have to call Mike and say yes."

"Say yes?"

"He's asked me to marry him!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Did you see this, Terry?" Eleanor asked his son, showing him a copy of the New York Daily when he went to see her to inform her of tonight's plans. Terry had just informed her that he would go to a read through for a musical part. A musical! That certainly was different.

"You haven't answered my question yet, are you up to seeing father tonight?"

He reached over to get the copy from his mother, but didn't read it as he waited to hear her answer.

Eleanor shrugged, "It's unavoidable I guess, you are still our son, the link that binds us together, don't get any ideas of us getting back together, though. The wounds are too deep."

She remembered how she cried and cursed Richard when he took Terry away, all because she was not of noble birth. Well, she had the last laugh now, except that she couldn't, because she still had a soft spot in her heart for him. All that he lived for were crushed because of that woman.

"I saw Candy today, mother" she heard Terry speaking again. What was he saying? He saw Candy?

"At the harbor, you wouldn't believe this but Mrs. Marlowe's fiancé seem to be a relative of the Ardlay's; she was there, and…"

"And?"

He buried his face in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair, "Mother, I kissed her…I … she was so beautiful…I love her so much, I can't…"

"You kissed her?" _This is getting better and better_, Eleanor thought.

"Then there's hope for you yet. You better tell your father that everything is cancelled tonight, don't you?"

"I tried, mom, he's not answering his phone."

"Why don't you see Candy?"

"I don't even know where they are now…"

"They?"

He winced, "She's with her guardian, who wants her too, I think."

"So you're just going to stand idly by?"

"No, I'm not! But I still have to tell Susanna and Mrs. Marlowe of my decision."

"I see, you'll do it tonight after your read through, do you need my help with Mrs. Marlowe?"

Terry shook his head; his mother had told him time and again that staying with Susanna was preposterous, but Mrs. Marlowe's demands seem logical at the time.

"Susanna's not going to suffer, you know, she's walking now, and with that money from your father…"

"I really don't care about that, she can have it all for all I care, thanks for offering to help me, mom."

Terry knew he had to go through a confrontation with Susanna first, but it has to wait until tonight. In fact his only real worry was Susanna making an attempt on her life, but he couldn't be held responsible for that now, surely? Patrick was already there; there's a man in their life now.

After the audition, he wanted to start combing all the hotels in New York City to look for Candy; they could be staying at any of the hotels, or even any of the Ardlay properties. He thought he could bear seeing her happy with someone else, but after today…he wanted her to love only him like he loved her. He didn't want anyone touching her or kissing her or claiming her as his own.

"They're at the hyphen you know, the Waldorf Astoria." What? How did his mother know that?

"I told you to look at that paper you're holding, Candy's name has been dragged to the mud, see? They're insinuating you in it, too."

Pregnant Ardlay Heiress, Candy? He read the sheet quickly and frowned, "Not bloody likely, she's not like that." _Certainly not! She's still a prude and even slapped me today, not that I'm going to tell mother that._

"Likely or not, she has to clear her name. Her medical records are even printed for all and sundry to see, she better get married fast. I hear that Tiffany's has a great selection of engagement rings, you'd want to pass by there before seeing her, I think."

Terry laughed and gave her a hug as Eleanor breathed a sigh of relief, his son might get his chance of happiness yet.


	16. Chapter 16

"George, did you start to look into who started this…this nonsense that's printed here? I can't believe they call themselves newspapers!"

"They're tabloids, William, they print sensationalized stories that may not be true."

"If aunt Elroy hears of this, it will be her end." Albert exclaimed.

"Hello, Candy!" George greeted Candy as she came into the suite.

"Hello, George! You're back so soon, I was going to ask Albert if I could explore the hotel…what's going on Albert?"

"A little mess came up, George just came back from the office right away."

"Er, I think you'd better read this since you're here…" George interrupted.

She scanned the tabloid copy Albert gave her, three months pregnant? Her? She was at Pony's home all this time, how is it possible that the tabloids did not know this? Oh no, even sister Maria and Miss Pony were mentioned, will they be involved in this too? "Albert, they're implying that…that I was here in New York three months ago to see a certain Broadway actor? I never came to New York until now!"

"I think I know what happened there, the Ardlay box was occupied last September, if you remember, because Sister Maria and Miss Pony were there, but the name on the log was Candice White Ardlay." George explained.

"I was nowhere near that hospital, why would anybody cook up a story like this? You believe me don't you?" she asked Albert.

"Of course I do! The details are very thorough, this isn't a story out of one's imagination, someone was at that hospital, Candy."

"What will happen, Albert? Archie and Annie are getting married, will they be affected?" Annie, poor Annie, what will her mother say? Will they be dragged into this, too?

Albert moved closer to place both hands on her shoulders.

"That isn't until summer, we're going to get to the bottom of this, George is leaving again to look into it right now, don't worry…hey, worst case scenario you just have to marry me," he teased.

"It's not funny, Albert, I'll never do that."

It was like going back to that time again when Neil spread rumors around that she was living with Albert. She hoped this wasn't going to affect her career again at the hospital, even though they were at the 20th century, people still have old age notions about scandal and the Ardlay name could be hurt. She didn't notice the grimace of pain that crossed Albert's features as she read the paper once more.

"So Terry didn't get the message?" Patrick asked Diana again as the latter shook her head.

"He didn't go to the theatre, I guess we'll just have to go through with dinner tonight."

"Is Susanna still coming?"

"Yes, she said she's curious to see the Duke, and she wants to tell Terry her news about Mike. That happened rather fast, don't you think?"

"You mean as fast as we fell in love with one another?" Diana flushed on hearing this.

"We did know each other for a while before as friends when I was still married to Steven, it's different."

"I was teasing, silly…well, Mike was just there at the right place at the right time, I think he fell for her that night he was looking for Terry, ironic isn't it? Did he ever say why he was looking for him in the first place?"

"Hmm, no, something about client privilege, anyway, we should get ready if we don't want to keep a duke waiting. Are you disappointed that you're not going to have a duke for an in law?"

Patrick laughed and thought about Madam Elroy who had an unofficial title of Countess. "Believe me, you wouldn't want a peer of the realm for an in law."


	17. Chapter 17

Eleanor Baker arrived first at the Waldorf Astoria's Peacock Alley hoping to see Terry, but he seemed to be nowhere in sight and was preparing to move away to look for him elsewhere when she saw Richard approaching her. "Hello, Ellen, long time no see," Richard's voice. It was like she was twenty years younger again and meeting him for the first time. She sighed; she needed all her acting skills this night.

Terry and Susanna met up at the foyer of the hotel as the latter was coming in with her family. Diana and Patrick went ahead of the two younger couple to afford them some privacy, and Terry requested Susanna to an anteroom of the hotel to talk.

"Susanna, my father and mother must be waiting, but I wanted to speak to you privately before we begin."

He seemed to be fidgeting and nervous, as if wishing to be anywhere but there.

Susanna was suddenly glad that she was no longer marrying this man. How she put up with his various quirky moods, she would never know. It was if the scales in her eyes suddenly disappeared. Compared to Mike, Terry was just a handsome actor, happy one day, grumpy the next, mercurial, moody and sometimes a boor. He needs polish around the edges, and she was not the woman who could do that for him. He only ever loved that one, the one who saved her life.

"Terry, about tonight, I guess your father wants to meet me?"

"Yes, he wants to meet you and your mother."

"Hmm, nothing official?"

"I…Susanna…I actually wanted to talk to you about this…I know you're waiting for me to set a wedding date but…but…I can't…I saw Candy again today and I…I kissed her Susanna, it's like I never parted from her, I know I said I chose you before, that my decision was to be with you, and I will still help you financially, but my heart…my soul, they belong to her, Susanna, I can no longer do this, you deserve better, not someone whose mind and heart is no longer there."

Susanna was quiet and he continued; his head bowed.

"I tried so hard, I believed I would fall in love with you one day, and that we can be happy, but it just…it just never happened. What could I do? Susanna? Please, won't you just hate me?"

Susanna finally answered and clasped his hands, "Oh, Terry, don't torture yourself, I know you saw her today, mother told me. Terry…I knew that…that you loved her even when we began this charade. I was willing to wait for you, I even wrote to her to tell her that…I'm sorry."

Terry was irate that she took it upon herself to meddle again; Susanna was the cause that he and Candy did not meet that night in Chicago. He exhaled to keep his temper in check; it was no use being angry now.

"No, you don't understand; I plan to go back to her if she will have me; I can no longer be with you as your fiancé." He couldn't look at her straight in the eye.

"Oh Terry, I've made you suffer, haven't I?"

"I just don't love you; I have to go where my heart is."

Susanna knew she had fought the battle and lost, but knowing that Mike was there for her eased the pain.

"Go Terry, I can no longer be your fiancée either. You never asked me to marry you anyway, and I certainly don't plan on asking you now!"

"Susanna?"

"Remember Mike Thomas? The lawyer who went to see you?"

"Yes? What about him? I remember him so friendly with you, he went with you to the clinic, right?"

"Yes, but prior to that, we were meeting each other many times before, and he's asked me to marry him."

"Susanna! I'm so happy for you! Oops, should I say that? I'm supposed to be marrying you!"

Susanna laughed and couldn't believe Terry was cracking jokes. What a witch she must have been to him!

"Shall we go meet this father of yours? He sounds very formidable from what Uncle Patrick said. I think he met him from one of his travels."

"Well, my father and I were not the best of friends for the longest time, but I hope things will soon change." He held onto Susanna's hand, "Thank you, Susanna, I… thank you." He helped her back on her feet and both went to the dining room salon.

The Duke of Stirling was sitting between Eleanor, Diana and Patrick when Susanna and Terry arrived. There were two other strangers sitting with them and Terry was surprised to see one of them holding a camera.

"Father?" he asked, and the Duke stood to greet him. "Terry! I took the liberty of inviting these two gentlemen from the press; I thought no point in waiting to make your engagement official, eh? Will you introduce me to her?" the Duke looked pointedly at Susanna.

"But father! It's not…" He looked helplessly towards his mother but she threw her hands up in despair.

"This is Susanna, father, but please can I talk to you for a bit in private?" The Duke acknowledged the younger woman by kissing her hand but where in the world did Terry learn his etiquette? He was supposed to introduce him to Susanna, not the other way around!

"We'll talk later, Terry, why don't you just answer a few questions from these gentlemen here so we can eat? I heard the Astoria salad here is quite good!"

Terry was almost at the end of his patience now and would have shouted had the press people not been around. Patrick and Diana seem to be looking on bewildered while his mother just sat there, and Susanna had a pained look on her face. Her leg started to throb. She sat down beside Eleanor and Terry sat down beside her. One of the press people spoke up.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Mister Grandchester. Would you clarify something for us before we take pictures, there's some rumor that you were seeing Miss Candice Ardlay who is now pregnant, before your engagement to Miss Susanna, is that true?"

Patrick spoke up, "Just what kind of press people are you? He's not answering questions like that! That lady in question is like a niece to me, and they're staying at this hotel! Grandchester, what kind of press is this?" His Grace got red in the face; he did not even confirm the credentials of the gentlemen there.

Terry couldn't take it anymore and abruptly got to his feet.

"You are leaving, Terry?" his mother asked.

"I am; I'm sorry, Susanna, I have just remembered that…I have to call upon Miss Ardlay at this hotel."

"Call on her? Er, perhaps your father can accompany you? She is joining us tonight?" his mother asked, astonished that he brought up her name.

"I will go alone, I have another reason."

He paused as they were all looking expectantly at him.

"I am going to ask her to marry me."

Although the Peacock Alley was rather noisy, you could have heard a pin drop from the silence that followed the group. Terry left and went up the stairs up to the penthouse suites two at a time.

And now what the devil had he gone and done? He had opened his mouth and rammed his foot in it, in front of the press, his mother, his father, his supposed fiancée, her mother and her mother's fiancé, that was what. And he was not even sorry.


	18. Chapter 18

"Well, if it isn't Romeo, lover boy himself." Albert's piercing blue eyes surveyed Terry from head to foot as he entered his penthouse suite. Albert was sitting on the sofa still perusing the newspaper in his hand. "You don't even knock? How did you know I was here?"

"Bloody tabloids, you got to love 'em, and your door is open, I want to see her Albert, where is she?" Terry's gaze swung to the two separate bedrooms in the suite.

"Were you looking for the lady who was with me earlier?" Albert stood up from the settee and walked closer to the younger man.

"Don't play games with me, Albert, I have to talk to Candy, I want her back." Terry was infuriated at Albert's antics. He felt his fists coil again to hit him, but held back.

"Let me get this clear, you didn't get in touch with her for three years, your name was linked to an actress who saved you, and now you want her back? Just like that?" Albert seemed skeptical.

"Yes, you see, I am her Romeo, didn't you see the papers?"

"I was never impressed with Romeo, you know. He loved Rosaline, saw Juliet, decided he wanted her instead, got his best friend killed, didn't even check when he saw Juliet unconscious, then killed himself. Nice going, Romeo."

"You seem to like the play well enough. Didn't you send her the Romeo and Juliet costume during May festival?"

"Ah, that was long ago, Terry, I wanted her to be with you, but now…well, what if I tell you that she's now my fiancée?"

"I don't believe you!" Terry protested hotly. No he didn't believe it, not after kissing her today, no!

"Perhaps she's moved on with me, she was sick and almost died on the train on the way here from New York after seeing you, _I_ was the one who comforted her; _I _was the one there for her, Terry."

Sick? Almost died? No! He didn't know, didn't she make that decision with free will?

"I had to reveal myself as Uncle William as soon as I regained my memory because Neil almost got engaged to her by force, where were you then?"

Neil? Neil almost…Terry was so furious that had the man been in that room he would have been killed.

"I…I didn't know…but I didn't have a choice at the time. Wouldn't you have done the same if it were you? But now, I've had it. No more!"

"What about Susanna?" Albert reminded him

"She's marrying someone else! And anyway, she's not an invalid anymore."

"How convenient for you, Terry, well, Candy's not here, so if you please…"

"I thought you were my friend! You were her Uncle William and yet you let her suffer a lot at the hands of the Leagans." Terry was almost at the end of his patience.

"I've done just about everything for you Terry, I sent Candy after you in Rockton, despite my misgivings, and I think it's more than enough. You're back in Broadway now."

"Rockton?" Terry asked incredulous.

"Yes, I saw you in Rockton and I sent her after you. I thought you knew, didn't you see her?"

"No, I didn't…I meant I saw her but I thought…oh, no, she wasn't a figment of my imagination…"

Terry suddenly realized that the vision he saw of his beloved was real, she saw him that day, drunk and pitiful. It was because of that vision that he found the strength to go back to Broadway, for her, always for her. Terry felt like a candle with its wax slowly melting. He uncurled his fists and sagged.

"Are you alright, Terry?" Albert seemed concerned when he saw the younger man pale suddenly.

"Yes, I…you, you saw me too, Albert?" Terry asked his old friend.

"Yes, I wanted to help you…she was so sad and I didn't want her to cry…" Albert's voice was suddenly strangled and he looked away.

"Albert, you…you really love her, don't you?" Terry asked, understanding dawning on him at his friend's predicament.

Albert moved away and looked at the beautiful view of Manhattan, the Singer Building prominent in his sight. The lights in several buildings have turned on, making the scene look like several necklaces with twinkling stones.

"I waited for her, for so long, to get over you. Feelings change, people change, and she was so young when she fell in love with you…I've always hoped…but today my hopes were all dashed." Albert now suddenly seemed to be resigned to this fact.

"She's not marrying you?" Terry asked. Albert shook his head. "I never asked her. She's always looked to me as a brother, you know."

"I'm sorry, Albert. I thought she was just like a sister to you…"

"She was…for the longest time…until I woke up that day without my memory and saw her beautiful smile, I wanted to see her like that always, and to be her patient forever." he said softly.

Terry couldn't say anything with this revelation. Albert was so...so _deserving_ for Candy, perhaps she fell in love with him, too?

"Alas, her heart does not belong to me," Terry heard Albert speak again as he turned away from the window.

"I love her Albert, I can't give her up again…even for you."

Albert moved closer; sighed and squeezed the younger man's shoulder, "I'm not expecting you, Terry, and I'd be disappointed if you do, she suffered long enough. Go to her, it's you she loves."

Terry moved to approach one of the bedrooms. "She's not there, her suite is down the hall, I can't bear to be too close…"

Terry looked at him in awe. He was truly an honorable man.

"Do you mean to marry her?" the older man asked.

"Of course, she deserves nothing less."

"Take her to Del's, I promised we will be there tonight. Oh, and one more thing, Terry, please… don't let her know about my… or she will worry…watch out and take care of her always, for I will always be there." Albert cautioned.

"I know, Albert, I know." Terry dashed away as fast as his legs could carry him to see his beloved.

As soon as Terry left, Albert took the champagne flute sitting beside his desk and poured himself the golden liquid that was delivered earlier. He planned to take Candy to dinner out tonight and show her the sights of the city, and perhaps muster the courage to tell her of his feelings, well, fate wasn't on his side. There was really nothing he could do; destiny had interfered for those two lovers. Who was he to come between two soul mates? The flute broke in his hand for he was holding it too tightly. At that moment, George came in and saw him, the aide de camp had already found out some information behind the tabloid trash.

"Albert! Your hand!" George immediately went to the medicine chest to look for gauze, and he was relieved to see that the nicks on Albert's hand were not deep.

"Eh, what were you doing? It's alright, though, you'll live." George said.

"That, my dear man, is what I'm afraid of." Albert said.


	19. Chapter 19

Eliza Leagan was more than contented when she brought in the paper to show her brother. Ah, she was pleased, even ecstatic; finally, things were coming to a head for that stable girl. As soon as Aunt Elroy hears of this, why, even Albert couldn't protect her anymore. The Ardlay name was at stake. What a bonus that her misfortune became a blessing to that girl's downfall. She still couldn't believe how she pulled it off, how many people really look at you closely at a doctor's clinic? All she did was fill out her forms as Candy and the rest took care of itself. She knew that celebrity hounds were always out for a scoop, and sure enough she was right.

"Neil, did you read this yet? I bought several copies!" she burst in on her brother who was staring into space. Earlier he tried to get some information from the Ardlay villa on Candy's whereabouts for he knew she was in town, but everyone it seems has been forewarned regarding this. Perhaps he will try her at Pony's home on Christmas Eve, she is bound to be there, and surely she won't deny him a glimpse in the spirit of Christmas? The echo of a song played in his head:

Johnnie get your gun, get your gun, get your gun,

Take it on the run, on the run, on the run;

Hear them calling you and me; every son of liberty.

Hurry right away, no delay, go today,

Make your daddy glad, to have had such a lad,

Tell your sweetheart not to pine, to be proud her boy's in line.3

Would Candy be proud of him if he joined the war? His knees quaked at the thought, remembering that Alistair died already. He remembered threatening to go to war as a bargaining chip for Aunt Elroy to force Candy to an engagement. Now the matriarch has been deteriorating rapidly.

"Read what?" he asked finally when the pest won't go away. Neil shook his head and sighed. It was going to be another long session with his sister.

"This article, of course! We're finally getting rid of that girl for good, aren't you happy? No, don't tell me after all this time you still have a thing for her, it should have passed by now!"

"Eliza! Did you even think, we're Ardlays, too. Now people will say the women in our family are all loose, one look at you and they will confirm that conclusion!"

"No, you wait and see; Aunt Elroy will disown her and kick her out. I'm hoping it will be her Christmas present!" she said fuming.

Neil wondered again at his sister's vindictiveness. What was it about Candy that ticked her off? Was she just jealous that they had the propensity to fall for the same men? First Anthony, and then that bastard Broadway actor. But he had to admit that she wasn't even in the running for any of those two. They clearly loved Candy from the onset.

"Neil, did you hear me? I…." Eliza suddenly felt a whoosh of liquid between her legs following her outburst.

"Neil…Neil…."

"Eliza, what…"

It was blood; blood was trailing between her legs and oozing quickly.

"We'd better get you to a hospital quickly!" Neil exclaimed, hurrying to get his car.

"No! Neil, you fool! No one must know this, help me to my room, this will pass."

"Eliza! You can't! You're bleeding, you might need a doctor!"

"No! They'll know at the hospital…you can't…"

Blood was now beginning to pool around her, why won't it stop? She was beginning to feel lightheaded and started to sway.

Neil cursed under his breath and swept his sister up in his arms. He quickly called for the maid to help him and the household was alerted. She has to be taken to the hospital now or she will bleed to death.

31917 Over There, music & lyrics George Cohan


	20. Chapter 20

Candy went back to her room after seeing Albert and George, distressed by the events. She tried calling Annie earlier but she was out with Archie, Patty and her beau, and after seeing Albert and reading the news about her pregnancy, well, perhaps nothing more can go wrong for the day. Was she still supposed to get ready for dinner? Albert; he was acting peculiar today, that kiss with Terry must have jolted him; he probably didn't expect a prude like her to be kissing a man in public! Albert probably became puritanical after all his travels, which was strange. Surprisingly, there was a champagne bottle cooling on the bucket stand, which was empty earlier, perhaps she needed a drink. The last time she imbibed in this was New Year's Eve several years ago, the night she met Terry.

She touched her lips for the nth time, remembering Terry's glorious kiss. _Stop it Candy! He belongs to Susanna now. It's just a kiss, it means nothing, nothing! Why did he have to do that to make me suffer and want him again? Oh but how wonderful it was! _She felt as if her soul has rejoined her body again, she felt alive again. _No, no more! He's with Susanna, I just have to keep repeating this to myself, he's with Susanna, he's with Susanna, he's with Susanna. _She repeated it until she felt such pain in her heart that she felt tears pricking her eyes again. Should she have fought for him? Now she has nothing to sustain her in her old age when her hair is gray and her chin is drooping. She hastily wiped the tears away and promised herself again never to cry for Terry anymore.

She sighed and decided to get ready for dinner; she rummaged through her suitcase and saw the clothes Annie packed for her. The sheer gown that Annie insisted she wear was on top_. Oh, Annie, what were you thinking? Did you think I would wear this in front of Albert; he'd be even more shocked!_ Candy refused to believe Annie's theory that Albert was in love with her, he had always been like a brother in her eyes. An imp inside told her to try the decadent gown, glancing at the clock to be sure she had enough time; she dashed to change her clothes.

Terrence Grandchester wanted to storm Candy in her room now, fleetingly he thought about that mess downstairs with the press; they'll be having a field day tomorrow for sure. This has better bloody work, what will he tell her? Should he wait? No, no more waiting, he'd been in limbo for three years, he followed the hall leading to the lone suite that was Candy's room and was going to knock, but her door was ajar. Did she just go out? The Waldorf was relatively safe, but he did not like the idea of Candy exposed or vulnerable to a break in.

"Candy?" he called but there was no answer. He went into the room and closed the door; he stopped as his eyes tried to adjust to the semi darkness as he heard a rustle of fabric in the bedroom. The suite was as magnificent as Albert's and Candy stepped out of the interior to face him. _I've only had a glass of champagne, and I'm hallucinating already, not a good idea to drink on an empty stomach, Candy. _ The specter near the door moved, no she wasn't hallucinating, it was real, and the voice she heard was real.

"T-Terry…w-what are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Candy seemed incredulous.

It was just like in his dream; she said exactly the same thing, except what she was wearing was totally, absolutely sinful. The white gown had a satin front, lacy trim and sheer skirt that will never pass for a wedding gown and left nothing to the imagination. He saw that Candy's body had filled out, there were curves were there were none before when he saw a glimpse of her as she was changing for the Juliet costume. He suddenly felt heat suffusing him as he stepped closer. He saw an almost empty champagne flute in her hand shaking as she backed away from him. _Had she been drinking?_

"Candy, your door was open, I came here to um…talk."

_Talk? He wanted to talk? After kissing me today? _ "There's nothing to talk about, please go away now." _Why is he here?_ Tonight of all nights when she was feeling so vulnerable? _And my clothes! Oh, no, I must have forgotten to lock my door?_ She felt the champagne flute slip and fall from her fingers down to the floor, spilling a few drops of the liquid.

"That will do wonders for the Waldorf's carpet!" Terry drawled; he moved even closer to crouch down to retrieve it.

"No, please Terry, leave it, I'll clean it up later, I really think you shouldn't be here." He ignored her, picked up the glass and stepped closer until he was standing just about a foot away from her. He smelled her delicious perfume which drove his senses crazy. He hadn't felt anything like that for any woman for the past three years, well until this morning when he kissed her, that is.

"Why not? I am here to welcome my friend back to New York…." _Friend, now where did that come from? Muck it up some more Terry, so they were friends now_? He sure was having a lot of un-friend like thoughts towards her.

"No, Terry! We can't be friends; do I have to spell it out to you? How did you know I was here? And by the way, a gentleman doesn't sneak up to a lady's room unannounced, I could be…be naked or …" she finished feeling mortified remembering what she was wearing.

Terry placed the glass flute he was holding back to the bucket stand and Candy stepped back some more.

"By the way, you should always keep your door locked, and to answer your question, I knew you were staying here because my mother saw it splashed all over the tabloids. I was supposed to be the one who made you go into, err, an interesting condition."

"Is this what this is all about? You were upset? I swear to you I had nothing to do with that news item! If the Ardlay name is sullied in any way, it will hurt Annie and Archie. Was Susanna very upset?"

"Susanna?"

"Yes, your fiancée, Susanna, and her mother, or did you conveniently forget them?"

"No, I didn't forget, let's see, Susanna must be still downstairs with her mother having dinner with my parents and Patrick, she's probably shocked from an announcement that I made, but not too upset I don't think, of course her fiancé could probably sue me for breach of contract for every penny I have, they can have it all for all I care."

What was he talking about? Has Terry been drinking again? But he doesn't look drunk. Her head started to throb and her pain must have shown in her eyes for he spoke again.

"How much champagne did you drink anyway?" he asked, peering into her emerald depths.

"Just a glass, I can handle liquor you know," she pouted. What was she doing standing there talking to him half naked when she should be shooing him away?

"Yes, I can see, just like me in Rockton." _Rockton, he saw me!_

"You… you saw me?"

"I didn't realize it at the time, otherwise I would have…well, you look, um, stoned, I think you'd better take those clothes off." he said in a weird voice.

"What?"

"I meant…I meant…change it, why are you wearing that thing anyway? What happened to your flannel pajamas? Are you going to bed? It's barely 7."

_7! Albert was supposed to come for her at 7 for dinner!_

"Terry please, just leave now, I have to get ready, I'm having dinner, with…with Albert, just go, I can't argue with you any longer." _Why is my head spinning? It was only a glass_!

"Your Uncle William? Well, we'd better get you under a shower," he muttered suddenly, and picked her up bodily from the floor. She screamed her protest but he gave her a quick, hard kiss on the lips to silence her. "Can't slap me anymore, can you? I would do more, but…I think you're tipsy, let's turn on that shower, shall we?"

He turned on the water and shoved her inside the bathroom, telling her to get ready for dinner and promising to open her door if she was not out in ten minutes.

Fuming, Candy vaguely noticed the luxurious bathroom outfitted with a 5 foot enameled tub, shower bath and receptor, sitz bath, foot bath, pedestal lavatory and siphon jet closet. She stepped into the shower and she let the water run over her. Terry was saying something about his parents having dinner with Susanna. His father was in town? It could only mean that a wedding date has been set. So why is he still here bothering me? Despite the torrent of her feelings the warm shower cleared her head and made her feel better.

Terry was pacing her room still debating how to tell his story. Should he apologize first? Maybe ask her if she still loved him? Albert was convinced she did, but he saw no indication of it from her tonight, otherwise she should have been at him like a hound on a scent. He sighed, perhaps dinner first; she has to eat anyway.

The bathroom door soon opened and Candy stepped out wearing an evening dress. Thankfully, she was able to dry her hair thoroughly with the towel and her hair fell in beautiful waves across her back. She was suddenly glad Annie gave her those gowns, the one she picked tonight was an emerald sheath with a modest décolletage, and she heard Terry inhale deeply as he looked at her.

"Albert will be here any moment now." She fidgeted with her shoes.

"You clean up rather nicely…you won't be going out with Albert, he's entrusted you to me for the night." He stepped closer staring at her features.

"What? Albert would never…he would have called…" her voice trailed off as Terry shook his head, his thumb reached out to caress her lower lip.

"No," he said huskily, "I saw him tonight before seeing you; I was looking for you at his suite, and he told me you're not going with him anymore tonight. He's already out with George."

"Terry, please…stop this…Susanna…"

"Susanna? Why do you keep mentioning her? You're not listening, I told you we broke up, she's marrying her fiancé, and you'll be seeing it tomorrow in the newspapers."

"Terry?" Candy thought she was beginning to hear things. "Is it tr…" Terry pulled her in his arms and kissed her full on the lips. He had been on fire for her since seeing her in that sheer outfit and he could no longer hold back. Candy felt herself melting and followed him mindlessly. Her knees shook from the force of his passion and she wasn't even tempted to slap him, not one bit!

"I love you, Candy, I love you so much." She heard him say as he broke off the kiss. "There is no more Susanna," he murmured, nuzzling her nose.

She felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she heard his words.

"Candy, don't cry baby, don't cry, did I hurt you?" he frowned; surprised to hear her sniff, and she shook her head. He looked into her eyes as he tenderly wiped away the wet trail from her face.

"I love you too Terry, that's all." she whispered. He felt as if his heart would burst with joy from her declaration. They never really told each other those words. He had loved her from the moment he saw her, but fool that he was, never told her. He had let her go instead on that awful night.

"Can you ever forgive me for letting you go? I love you, and I want you back." he resolved not to hold back anything now, "I died that night you left me, you never looked back once, and I told myself I was doing the right thing by choosing Susanna." his voice broke as he kissed her cheeks and ears. Candy couldn't let him take the blame all by himself.

"I'm sorry too Terry, you were under a lot of pressure and Susanna loved you, if you could be happy with her then I would have been content, I…" her voice trailed off as Terry took her mouth again.

"I don't want to talk about her; how can you have thought that I will be happy with her? How could you? I never loved her. All this time my heart was with you. I can't be without you anymore. I was dead for three years, Candy, I was doing my duty, I swore I would never be like my father, but I became him anyway. And now he…I will explain everything later, but right now Miss Freckles, we have catching up to do." His hands were caressing her everywhere, seemingly frantic. His mouth left hers to trail kisses on her bare throat, slowly going south. Candy surrendered to his ministrations and clasped her hands around his waist, emulating his touch.

Suddenly, he stopped and placed his forehead against hers.

"What is it?" Candy asked.

"I want more…" he whispered hoarsely, "You're so beautiful…but…I think I will take you to dinner right now… did you buy this lovely confection you're wearing?" he released her and took a shuddering deep breath to steady himself.

Candy felt strangely bereft and sighed, she remembered that the last time she went to see Terry; he didn't even kiss her and ended up washing the dishes with him instead!

"Annie did, she gave me several gowns to bring to New York." Candy updated him on what happened to all her friends, and Terry was shocked to learn of Stear's death.

"I'm sorry Candy, I know he was special to you," he commiserated. She also learned that Terry saw Albert earlier, although he omitted Albert's declaration of love.

"I love Albert, he's the brother I never had," she explained. Terry nodded, yes; he had to watch out to always take care of his Miss Freckles, for Albert is more than a worthy rival.

"Do you think it's alright, for us to be seen together? With the tabloids bandying us about?" she asked worried.

"Well…we can probably lend credence to the rumor later." He said mischievously, looking pointedly at her flat stomach.

"Terry!"

He smiled, "I don't think the Ardlay name can be hurt anymore than the Grandchester name, don't worry, we'll thumb our noses at them, Miss Freckles." He gallantly offered his arm as they stepped out of her room. The world is still at war but in this part of the world there were two lovers protected from its atrocities. They were young and they were in love.


	21. Chapter 21

Delmonico's Restaurant in New York City started its life in the 1800's when New York City was still littered with road taverns popping around town. Whereas some restaurants and most pubs do not admit women into their midst, Delmonico's offered a genteel atmosphere appropriate to the fairer sex. The classy, big-city steak house with crisp white linen on the tables, a gorgeous mahogany bar, and dark wood paneling with Art Deco inspired metallic trim offered outstanding service and the best steaks in New York. Terry briefly touched the box inside his right hand pocket for the ring he chose earlier at Tiffany's at his mother's suggestion. He wondered when he was buying the ring if it was appropriate to have offered her an heirloom from his family since she will be taking the Grandchester name, but that jewelry was never offered in love as far as he can remember. Only for duty. He wanted to break that pattern and so he chose to go with Tiffany's.

A huge Christmas wreath flanking the double doors between two Doric columns greeted them as Candy exclaimed on the beauty of the place.

"You never brought me here before, Terry." Candy exclaimed eyes widening at the soft lights twinkling around them. Terry couldn't really take credit for it. It was Albert's choice after all. He remembered hearing that this place was a site for many a marriage proposal; did Albert have something else planned when he decided to bring Candy here? The place practically screamed romance, he shuddered at the thought that he could have been just a shade late and his Freckles would have been engaged to Albert had he not acted tonight. Would she have accepted?

The maître d' greeted them profusely instantly recognizing the Broadway actor.

"Ah, Mister Grandchester, I believe it is the first time I have seen you here tonight, a table for two for you and the Signorina?"

They both nodded and Terry claimed Albert's reservation. The headwaiter was surprised that he was the one who appeared for the Ardlay's tonight. William and George were a frequent guest at Del's, usually with business people and sat on the other side of the room near the bar. Tonight's reservation, however, was the intimate booth, a typical choice for lovers. Terry held her hand lightly as they were guided to their seats. Instead of sitting across from her as she expected, he sat beside her and continued holding her hand. Candy blushed profusely.

"Are you shy, Freckles?" he teased, his fingers playing with her palm. Shivers went up and down her spine as she fought off the color on her face. She had never felt the full force of Terry's charm until that moment. In public!

Both of them declined to have wine much to the astonishment of their server, but Terry decided she had had enough for the night. During dinner, Terry told her of what happened to his father and his talk with Susanna.

"Oh, Terry, I'm happy for her, she saved your life after all, and she…" Terry interrupted her again with a quick kiss, "Ah, but you saved her life, Freckles, as you did mine."

"You?" she asked, breathless.

"Yes, that day in Rockton, I'm so ashamed that you saw me, I thought you were a vision, you were crying, and I…I wanted you to be happy again, I went back to Broadway that night to return to Susanna, intending to stand by her. Oh, Freckles, I tried so hard for your sake, my heart wouldn't follow."

"Oh? You mean you weren't even tempted to kiss her? I'm sure you've also had other women throwing themselves at you…" she teased.

Terry smiled ruefully at her remark, "I couldn't."

"Couldn't?"

"Just couldn't. I'm only human, Candy, but the thing is … all those women did nothing for me, not physically, certainly not emotionally, all I want is you, my Freckles." Candy was so touched by his declaration that she felt like crying.

Terry eventually learned that she came to New York to see Anthony's father.

"Anthony's father! Patrick?"

"Yes, he was a sailor but he's settling down now, I think. What if I hadn't come to New York?"

"I would have sought you out, of course! I was already planning to go to Chicago before I saw you at the pier, kissing you was just a special prize."

She blushed again at his words. The evening went on in bliss for both until they had dessert and coffee, but Terry never said a word about marriage. He didn't want Albert's choice to be the backdrop of his proposal, so he decided to give her a tour of the city. They both remembered how Candy's visit was cut short by their separation, so this time Terry showed her Manhattan by night. They went to the theatre district and Terry showed her Times Square where an electrified advertisement was all lit up.

"We can be here on New Year's Eve, Freckles; the New Year's ball will descend from that flagpole, there's not a sight like it in the world, the ball is five feet in diameter with 100 bulbs." he exclaimed.

After going around the city some more, they finally strolled along the boardwalk of Brooklyn Bridge hand in hand. The majesty of the bridge, the twinkling Manhattan skyline and the languid East River almost made Candy swoon. "It's so beautiful, Terry." she exclaimed.

"Yes, it is," he agreed, but he was looking at her. He stopped suddenly to face her and brought out a small velvet box from his pocket. Dipping down in one knee, he asked, "Candy, I love you, with all my heart and soul; will you marry me? Will you make something of this man who is nothing and dead without you? Will you be my wife, my future Duchess, my lifetime companion and lover and be the mother of my children?" he intoned solemnly, offering her a heart shaped diamond peering between tiny emerald stones on a perfectly sculpted white band.

Candy was quite speechless as tears glittered on her lashes, she saw that the ring was chosen specifically to match her eyes, and coming from Terry, only made it more precious. "Oh, Terry, if this is a dream, then I don't want to wake up….yes, yes a thousand times yes! I will marry you!" she exclaimed as he slipped the ring on her fourth finger. He laughed and spun her round and round from her waist and finally kissed her passionately for the longest time.


	22. Chapter 22

The phone rang in Albert's suite three hours before midnight as the two gentlemen came back from their nightcap in the hotel's cocktail lounge. The outing with George brought Albert back to his agreeable self, having poured out some of his disappointments with George.

George was the one who picked up the phone and the news he received clearly astounded him for he was speechless for a few minutes.

"What is it?" Albert asked, seeing him visibly pale.

"We have to go back to Chicago, Albert, as soon as possible, leave a message for Patrick that we will come back some other time." George intoned.

"What happened?"

"Eliza Leagan was brought to Mercy Hospital for miscarriage complications."

"Miscarriage? Ah, so your suspicion was right, George, she was the culprit on those tabloid stories, is she demanding us to be back to calm down the fire?"

"That's not it; we have to be back for some other reason."

Albert looked at his assistant curiously; he was not always this reticent.

"Your Aunt Elroy has died."


	23. Chapter 23

"Can we get married right away, Freckles?" Terry whispered before kissing her again. They planned a church wedding for his birthday, and he promised to come back for her in the morning with his mother and formally ask for her hand from Albert for she was still a minor. He will go back with her to Pony's home for Christmas to also ask for her hand from her two mothers.

"Were you so sure of me?" she asked teasingly but Terry shook his head.

"No, Candy, I was just hopeful, hopeful that you still love me and want me back."

Later, in the hotel, Candy padded to her bed in her flannel pajamas with a smile on her face. She and Terry kissed for so long before parting that if there ever was a world record for kissing, they would have won it! Any more of it and her Father confessor would have her pray the Rosary as her penance, thrice! The young man stopped himself from continuing inside her room for he knew that he may no longer be able to hold back from making her his.

After a few hours, Candy heard the pounding on the door that woke her up. So early! Did Terry say he would be so early? He was supposed to be there by ten. But it was George asking her to get ready as soon as she opened her door.

"George! It's barely five, anything the matter?" she asked bleary eyed, she had about four hours of sleep, that it was like she was on duty at the hospital.

"Miss Candy! We waited up for you last night, sorry for waking you up so early, but an emergency came up. You'll have to go back to Chicago for your Aunt Elroy's funeral. She died last night," the man intoned solemnly.

Candy was quickly brought out from the throes of sleep. Aunt Elroy, dead!

"What…what, how," she whispered.

"A heart attack, if you can be ready in an hour, William has been up for quite some time now dealing with the details, we want to have the funeral as soon as possible, we don't really want it to be on Christmas." he continued.

Christmas! Aunt Elroy didn't even get to Christmas and had to die! Tears welled up in her eyes for the matriarch, the old woman was never nice to her and hated her from the onset, but Candy's soft heart was too compassionate.

"Albert? How is he? Is he…" she asked.

"He's taking it alright, I will leave you now and come back for you in half an hour."

Candy got ready in a whirl in less than fifteen minutes. She thought about Albert and how her death would affect him, both emotionally and his standing with the Ardlay family. Aunt Elroy was his father's sister, the last matriarch from the old generation of the Ardlay's.

"I'm here Albert, are you alright?" she asked a few moments later after she got ready and went over to his room. His head was bowed over his desk and she felt her heart wrench out to him.

"Yes, Candy," he said, raising red rimmed eyes towards her, "It wasn't unexpected but still…"

She went out and gave him a hug, and he held her tightly as both of them shed tears.

"Did Terry see you last night?" Albert asked her moments later, and she gasped when she remembered that Terry was to come for her today.

"Albert…I…I wonder… we're supposed to ask permission from you today to get married…" her voice trailed off.

"Why, you don't really need my permission you know, you are free to do whatever you want." he clasped both her hands, seeing the ring on her finger.

"Yes, but I would like to have it just the same." she smiled tremulously. Albert saw the glow on her face and felt a pang of jealousy, but he only wanted her happiness; and set aside his own pain. Time has a way of healing broken hearts, he was sure of it.

Albert suggested she write Terry a note explaining the situation for they have to go back to Chicago for the funeral and burial, and she hurriedly scribbled it explaining the emergency. She left it with the hotel clerk and hoped he would be able to follow her since theatre season is already on break for the holidays. She also called the Strusford theatre to leave him a message there, too. The journey back to Chicago was quiet and uneventful for all; each lost in their own thoughts.


	24. Chapter 24

Terry passed by Susanna's apartment before proceeding to his mother's that morning for he wanted to have a final conversation with Mrs. Marlowe. When he arrived, Susanna was away from home, having already gone out with Mike.

Mrs. Marlowe seemed to have changed overnight from the overbearing parent she was, and Terry marveled again at what love can do. Mrs. Marlowe thanked the young man for putting up with her and pressuring him all this time, having realized what a foolish thing it was. The two eventually parted amicably, and the lady even wished him luck in all his endeavors.

Eleanor Baker was so thrilled to find out from Terry that he had finally popped the question to Candy, wishing now that she could have done more from her end to bring this about much sooner. Thankfully, Terry regained his senses in time before saddling himself with someone he didn't love. The soft knock on her door startled her and she went to open it.

"Richard!" she exclaimed, surprised at her visitor.

"Ready to meet our future in law, sweetheart?" the Duke asked, striding in a way just like his son. _Sweetheart?_

"Don't tell me he invited you, too!" she exclaimed, rearranging her hat for she didn't know what else to do with her hands.

"Of course! I'm the father of the future groom. Imagine my surprise last night at his announcement; I didn't realize that our son meant to marry another girl while being engaged to another one? Very confusing, even for me!"

"Yes, well, he took after you; he felt he had a duty to that girl who lost her leg…anyway, all's well that ends well."

"That was your first Broadway lead role." Richard remembered.

Ah, yes, where was Terry anyway? She can no longer continue the little chitchat; they should really be on their way. First impressions are always crucial.

Terry burst in on them a few minutes later, all pale and panting.

"Mom! Father! Did she…did you get any news?" he asked her.

"News? What, the furor on the paper over your announcement last night? It's here, do you want to see…"

"No, Mom! From Candy, I decided to see her first at the hotel, but they seemed to have checked out!"

"Checked out? Are you sure?" his mother asked. "She didn't leave any message?"

"I checked with the concierge, but the night clerk is gone and won't be back until this afternoon, if she left any message for him, he certainly didn't pass it along."

"Uh, you mean you young people didn't anticipate your vows last night?" his father asked indelicately.

"Father!"

"Richard!"

The father muttered something under his breath, as Terry began to think that maybe he _should_ have done so!

Could Albert have taken her _against her will_ back to Chicago? Could she have, heaven forbid, changed her mind? There was nothing else he could think of, forgetting the fact that there was no way she could have gotten in touch with him had there really been a crisis.

"Mother, I…I have to go to Chicago…look for her there…it's the only thing I could think of, I can't believe she just went up and left without…" he felt as if the sky had fallen down on him. Surely he didn't find her just to lose her again?

"Of course, son," his mother offered sympathetically. She knew there must have been a misunderstanding somewhere. Maybe that guardian of hers didn't approve of the marriage? His father offered to go with him but he refused, promising them both to let them know if he needed any help.

"Mom, I promised I would spend Christmas Eve and day with you, but I…"

"It's alright, son, do what you need to do, I'm spending Christmas with your mother." his father said.

Eleanor looked at the older man aghast.


	25. Chapter 25

Albert breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he got back to the villa, having left Candy behind at the mausoleum to be back with Annie and Archie later. How draining the whole affair was, the viewing and funeral had been difficult and the burial even more so. It was over now. Much of the distant Ardlay acquaintances and distant relatives were able to come to the funeral at such short notice even though Aunt Elroy has never been a particular favorite because of her demeanor.

The weather had suddenly become biting cold and it looks like snow is in the offing for Christmas_. It's Christmas Eve tomorrow, if only Rosemary was still alive…if only_.

Ah, there were a lot more families suffering from deaths and loss, this war had made sure of that. A German-Russian armistice has been signed and a peace negotiation at Brest Litovsk has been initiated, but nothing has been definite. It will be a sad Christmas this year for many more families.

Albert swept his eyes on the red and green decorations in the villa, thinking how quiet it will be here tomorrow. The Aunt planned to spend Christmas dinner here with the Leagans, and even now Eliza was at still at the hospital. He remembered clashing with Sarah today after the latter tried to push him to quell the storm of uproar in the media because of Eliza's actions. The media trash press as expected had their field day, and for once, Albert was glad for them in giving Eliza her just deserts.

"Goodbye, Annie, Archie!" Candy waved to both her friends as she went up the steps of the villa, the two friends promised to see each other at Pony's home on Christmas Eve the next day, as Patty had already went ahead at Miss Pony's request. As soon as she came in, Candy asked Dorothy if there were any messages for her but the latter answered in the negative. Feeling dejected, she went to the kitchen and saw Albert half asleep slumped down on the small dining table.

"I have no news from Terry yet…" she began as Albert smiled at her wanly.

"Perhaps he's been delayed, holiday traffic, you know? I'm sure you'll hear something soon." All is fair in love and war, but Albert, noble man that he is, didn't plant any doubt into Candy's mind which he would have done had he been a lesser man.

"You're coming with us to Pony's home tomorrow, Albert?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss Christmas at Pony's home for the world, I know there's a death in the family, but we can still have a quiet celebration, it is our Lord's birthday, you know." he said.

"For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Saviour, which is Christ the Lord.  
And this shall be a sign unto you; ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger." 4 Candy quoted.

Candy clasped Albert's hands in hers as a soft, quiet peace settled between them despite the turmoil of the events that day.

4 Luke 2:8-12


	26. Chapter 26

Christmas Eve, 1917

Terrence Grandchester finally arrived in Chicago on the morning of Christmas Eve after driving fifteen hours non-stop, after having failed to get a train ticket because of the holiday rush. He was tired, grumpy and hungry and promised himself he will cheerfully squeeze the life out of Albert as soon as he sees him if he ever found out he took Candy against her will. And if Candy changed her mind, convince her to change it back again, one way or the other!

First stop, coffee; pots and pots of it, then to Congress Plaza Hotel, then a shower, then the Ardlay villa, wherever that may be…

By the time he had his first cup of coffee, he had begun to feel better for he finally understood what happened to Candy. How could he not when the newspapers had emblazoned on its pages the Ardlay matriarch's death and quick burial, and he also saw that dirty rat Eliza finally exposed to be the culprit behind the dirt on Candy.

After driving and asking around, he immediately proceeded to the Ardlay villa, surprised that he found it and gained entry so easily, for he expected high security in the place like his father's castle in England.

"What do you mean, they're gone?" he fumed as the servant who answered the door informed him that Albert and Candy were not around.

"They will not be spending Christmas here, Sir William will be back after the New Year's, if you'd like to see him."

Terry wracked his brain as he tried to think where they could be. Then he remembered, only one place: Pony's Home.

Annie and Archie, and Frank McGregor arrived first at Pony's Home amid the bustling activity of Miss Pony, Sister Maria, and the children preparing the Christmas meal. Pony's Home need no longer raise donations during Christmastime since Candy's association with the Ardlay's; for the home became Albert's most grateful beneficiary. The home also underwent a modern expansion last summer, with enough room now to accommodate overnight guests. A light snow had started to fall but the fireplace inside the home welcomed everyone in its embrace. Archie had a thoughtful look on his face as he read the newspaper copy about Eliza's little escapade. Yes, there is justice in this world after all.

Soon enough, the beep of the automobile horn signaled the arrival of Albert, Candy, and George. There was general subdued joy in the group as they greeted each other a Merry Christmas, and the gifts were all placed and clustered around the huge Christmas tree. The group greeted one another and had their traditional Christmas dinner.

"Still no news from Terry?" Annie whispered afterwards, Candy already having told her everything that had happened in New York. Candy shook her head, she already called the theatre again, but Terry apparently had not gone back to retrieve his messages. He's supposed to be here tonight, did something happen?

When the doorbell rang, however, she almost flew from her seat to get the door, to the surprise of Sister Maria and Miss Pony. _Terry, it was Terry for sure! _

Her face fell as the newcomer smiled at her. It was Neil.

Archie was the first to react. "Neil! How dare you show your face in here"! He stood up to block the other man's way to Candy.

"But I…I just wanted to…give this to her…I won't stay long, I promise…"

"Candy?" Archie asked.

It was Miss Pony who spoke. "Please come in, young man, you've come a long way; you're welcome here." Neil requested a few minutes with Candy in private as Candy sighed, good manners still dictate that she face Neil. She glanced at Albert briefly and he nodded before she stepped outside as the snow lulled.

"Hello, Neil," she greeted him. "Merry Christmas, Candy, I…this is for you…" Candy accepted the package graciously.

"Thank you, Neil, but, um, I have nothing for you."

"I wasn't expecting anything…I…" he took one of her hand in his. "I just want to apologize for all…all the pranks I did on you, and that forced engagement, I wanted to…I love you, Candy."

"Oh, Neil, you know I don't…"

"I know; I just wanted you to know. I guess I'll see you around…"

"How…how is your sister?" Candy asked, pulling her hand back, remembering the situation with Eliza. Neil marveled at her compassion and thoughtfulness, Eliza wouldn't care a whit about her had the circumstances been reversed.

"She's lost her baby and is still at the hospital, hopefully regretting her actions. Mother is livid and might send her overseas."

"Oh? And don't tell me you didn't help her out in that, Neil?" It was Archie's voice, he came out to check up on Candy.

"Dandy Boy! I drove Eliza to that hospital, but I didn't encourage her to pose as Candy; what's more, I don't like you insinuating anything, you just want to get into Candy's skirt!" Candy gasped as Archie punched him in the mouth.

"You have a dirty mouth, Neil, get out of here!" Archie yelled. Neil fell down on the snow.

"You'll be proud of me, Candy, you will, you'll see, I'll join the army, just like Stear!" he held a hand against his bleeding nose, and stood staggering towards his car. He drove away there as Archie sighed and looked at Candy.

"I don't know what it is about you; you just have this effect on men." Archie said wryly.

"Do you…do you think he will join the army like he said?" Candy asked. Archie shook his head.

"He's such a coward that he won't even be able to get himself to the recruitment office; are you alright, Candy? Terry is supposed to be here tonight, isn't he?"

"Er, I guess he's been delayed…"

"If he hurts you again, I swear I'll strangle him myself…ah, so it's serious, eh, a ring?" he asked, seeing the glint on her finger and experiencing a quick twinge of pain yet again.

Candy nodded.

"Then it's…I'm…I'm happy for you, Candy, truly I am. He's a lucky dog." He gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you, Archie," said Candy.

They went back inside and it seemed that the commotion earlier was not heard. Everyone accepted that Neil had left at once after seeing her. The children were sent to bed at around nine o'clock to await Santa, and the grownups huddled closer to the fire as they exchanged stories, ate and drank.

By 11 o'clock, Candy despaired of ever seeing Terry that night, she excused herself from the group and donned a thick outfit, saying she will be back immediately to go to Pony's Hill.

"But it's cold and dark, Candy, there's nothing to see…" Patty began, but Annie gave her a look. She knew Candy needed to be alone for a few moments, and the latter promised to be back quickly.


	27. Chapter 27

The night was still cold when Candy went out, but the snow that turned into a flurry earlier had completely stopped. The ground on the way sloshed beneath her boots, but she was oblivious to it as she went closer to Pony's Hill.

Something must have happened, she was sure of it, Eliza always said that she brought calamity to others; the people that she loved had always been taken from her. First Anthony, then now…was she to be doomed to this fate? Or perhaps he didn't want her anymore…Oh, please, no! She would go insane if she were to lose him again. She can take anything, but to lose him twice…She fought back tears as the soft strain of music filled her ears. Annie Laurie, yes, someone was playing Annie Laurie, that poignant ballad that she…harmonica? Was that a harmonica?

On the hill I breathe a frozen wind, he waits for me, Candy, Candy, Candy, Candy… 

She turned around and suddenly, there he was, her Terry, on her hill, coming closer, she was dreaming, she was dreaming…

"Freckles, what the heck are you doing out here in the cold?"

"T-Terry! Terry! You're here, you're really here!" she shrieked, running to him and jumping to his neck, almost tilting him over. He quickly recovered and embraced her, capturing her mouth in one swift kiss.

"Of course I'm here, maybe I should be away more often if I were to receive a greeting like that," he teased.

"You're late, Mister Grandchester, you're supposed to be here hours ago."

"I said I'll be here Christmas Eve, Freckles, and I have exactly, hmm, twenty minutes before midnight," he glanced at his wristwatch, still keeping her in his arms. "Plus I couldn't come here empty handed, I got gifts for the kids, your mothers and your friends, of course."

"I thought something happened to you, I thought you didn't want me, …" tears finally streamed down her cheeks.

"Didn't want you? Oh, Freckles, I love you, if you only knew what I've been through, don't you ever leave me like that again; I thought you've changed your mind, or Albert took you away." he kissed away her tears.

"Albert? Why would he do that?" Why indeed. Candy was so oblivious to her allure.

"Oh, I don't know, just a thought, your Aunt Elroy passed away unexpectedly?"

"Yes, which reminds me, I think we might have to wait a while longer to get married because of this."

"Wait some more? Oh, no, no more waiting, she was never good to you, I'm going to have to ask your guardian for a short bereavement period…under extenuating circumstances, of course." he grinned wickedly.

"I'm so happy, Terry, you're finally here to see my hill…"

"I came here once before, to see the place where you grew up…"

She remembered how she missed seeing him by a scant few minutes that first time when she came back from England.

"You still kept my harmonica?" she asked, surprised.

"Of course, it was like kissing you everyday, but now, I may not have to, I have the owner of the lips in front of me."

She blushed, and they stood there talking about what happened, apparently, Terry didn't even think of going to the theatre and the night clerk did not leave the message for him in the morning. They stood some more time looking at the few Christmas lights around the hill until Terry urged her back to go inside to open the Christmas gifts.

"Speaking of gifts, Neil was here earlier to drop off his gift for me..."

"What? The nerve, I should have been here, I would have throttled him."

She told him of what happened earlier with Archie.

"Dandy boy's still in love with you?"

"Terry! He loves Annie very much!"

"If you say so…" He sincerely doubted that very much.

The group inside Pony's home roared with happiness as soon as the two arrived, kisses and hugs went around, and the gifts were exchanged. Shy Patty even offered a toast for the end of the war. Candy received gifts from her 'men'; a book of sonnets from Neil, and Terry offered to throw it into the fire for her. She received a fan from Archie, and a bracelet from Albert. Terry's gift she kept to open later in private.

The young man was finally able to ask for her hand from Albert and her two mothers, and all joyfully gave him their blessing.

After midnight, everyone greeted each other, and soon the group began to disperse to get ready for bed, as most will be staying the night. Terry pulled Candy away in the other room and planted a big kiss on her under the mistletoe; he urged her to open her package. It contained two boxes; the first one was a picnic blanket, with a note. It read, " I promised you long ago that I will take you to a picnic, and I now hold that promise. Use this for a picnic with me on any day of your choosing." That gift alone was already enough to make her cry. The second gift, however, made her gasp as soon as she opened it; inside was the most beautiful diamond necklace winking at her, to go with the ring she already has on.

"I know you have that cross necklace with you all the time, but I also wanted to give you this to wear for other occasions." he said simply.

Candy, for once at a loss for words, could only look at him with such love in her eyes. She remembered that she didn't even have had time to get him anything, although she already had gifts for the kids and the others way before Christmas.

"I…I didn't get you anything yet…"

"Ah, there's a penalty for that, of course…"

"A penalty? But what…"

"We will stay under the mistletoe the whole night…"

"Under the mistletoe? But that means…"

"You're very smart, Freckles. Merry Christmas; now shut up and kiss me."


	28. Chapter 28

Jan 28, 1918

For the Ardlay family, a typical bereavement period in the death of a member typically last about six months to a year, but the circumstances for the wedding today was different. For those who found out about the story of the people getting married, there was no sense in waiting any longer. Despite the winter, the day of the wedding was bright and clear, azure blue sky with nary a cloud in sight greeted the wedding guests coming in to the chapel near Pony's home as if the heavens itself were rejoicing. The church was full from both the Ardlay's side and the Grandchester's, it was a celebrity wedding after all.

Terry waited at the altar, fidgeting nervously with his elegant tuxedo, as his groomsman, his father, smiled at him reassuringly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Robert Hathaway and his wife, he also saw his mother at the pew, looking as lovely as ever. He wished that someday his parents would have a chance to reconcile and perhaps regain what they have lost, just like he did. His mother was still being stubborn, she intends to make his father crawl, it must be hard to easily forgive and forget all that pain. Archibald Cornwell was also standing close by, all animosity between them now long gone and forgotten.

Of all the Ardlay family, the Leagans were conspicuously absent. It's been rumored that the whole family relocated overseas after the scandal that befall their daughter. Neil however, was rumored to have really joined the war.

A sudden hush suddenly fell into the crowd as the soft strains of music began. The flower girls, kids from Pony's home, strew flowers on the aisle, and Jimmy brought up the ring. Annie and Patty came next, finally the bridal march began and Candy appeared on Albert's side.

Her bridal dress drew oohs and ahhs from the spectators; she wore a taffeta gown with beaded bodice, sweetheart neckline, and a draped cinched pick up skirt, but nothing could detract from the radiance of her face. Her emerald eyes, shining with unshed tears, locked into Terry's and he felt a lump rose in his throat. She was so beautiful in that gown! He suddenly remembered how he first met and fell in love with her on that New Year's Eve in Mauritania, his schooldays with her in St. Paul's, her fear of horses, when she fell down the stairs, at the zoo, when they danced, when he first kissed her, he remembered…but now he doesn't have to remember anymore, for she was there right in front of him, no longer a sweet memory but a reality.

As Candy moved closer to the altar, she noticed the church was all decked out with lovely and heady sweet candy roses, amazing to have so many of them in winter. This church was so dear and familiar to her, it was where she and Annie were first baptized, where they had their first communion, and now where she was getting married. How thoughtful of Terry to think of it instead of going for a big city wedding.

She glanced at Albert by her side, recalling their conversation earlier, it was a poignant conversation, as if he was saying goodbye to her, which may well be so, for he was traveling again soon with George despite the war. Dear Albert, he was instrumental in everything good that happened to her life, from the time he rescued her, adopted her as one of the Ardlays, to the time he sent her to St. Paul's, and now he was giving her away to the man she loved.

Albert shook Terry's hand and whispered something in his ear, the younger man looked at him with grateful eyes, what would he have done had not Albert stepped aside for them both? Terry gripped Candy's hands and led her closer to the front, as the priest started the ceremony to unite them in marriage.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God; and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly." and so began the minister, as Terry and Candy listened to the immortal words.

The Congress Plaza Hotel in Chicago is the destination of choice for dignitaries and Presidents visiting the windy city, William McKinley, Teddy Roosevelt, William Taft and lately President Wilson stopped there to rally his partisans to discuss campaign strategies there.

The newlyweds were staying there a few nights before going on to New York. They arrived at their suite quite exhausted after their reception, but Terry still insisted on carrying Candy across the threshold. Halfway through, he stopped to kiss her again. He was still kissing her when he set her down on her feet and tried to thread his hand into her thick chignon but the veil caught in his fingers.

"Ow, Terry. My tiara!" Candy exclaimed. The tiara was a gift from Albert, previously worn by Rosemary at her wedding.

"Let me help you," he responded, helping her take off the delicate jewelry.

"You're a true Ardlay now, your family loves you," he said solemnly, placing the veil and tiara on the dresser.

"I know," Candy whispered huskily, seeing the look in Terry's eyes and quaking at her knees.

"But not as much as I do," he added, giving her a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you, Mrs. Grandchester, so very much."

"And I love you, Mr. Grandchester, I thank God that you found me again."

"By the way, remind me to give Annie a very big present on her upcoming birthday, you know, for buying you that little white gown I saw you in…" he was kissing her throat now, and Candy felt fire shooting in her veins.

"But…but I thought you liked my flannel pajamas…?"

"Of course not, I would like it very much if you would wear something like that white gown every night. Well, on second thoughts…I actually prefer you…without it..." he smiled wickedly, as his hands and mouth started getting busy.

Downstairs, the cocktail lounge singer began her first number singing these poignant lyrics that Terry would say summed up what he felt:

Once I loved,

And I gave so much for this love

You were the world to me

Once I cried,

At the thought I was foolish

And let you say goodbye

And then one day

From my infinite sadness you came and gave me love again

Now I know

That no matter whatever befalls I'll never let you go

I will hold you close, make you stay….5

In the Grandchester suite, however, they couldn't hear this music, much less really care what was happening in the lounge, or the world for that matter, for in a few minutes the tuxedo that Terry was wearing earlier fell down the carpet, and soon, the bridal dress that drew such envy from the crowd lay discarded on the floor. The long journey that both lovers traveled finally ended in this wild and passionate physical union; and it will be long, long, long hours before they will emerge from that room, after doing what newlyweds usually do…gentle reader, you can figure this one out, can't you?

The End.

Author's Notes:

This is my first (did you say hopefully last?) CC fanfic. I tried to keep this CC story as historically accurate as I can; the setting was around World War I in the United States. Dr. Vanghetti was indeed a pioneer in the prosthetics field, and it is plausible to think that Susanna Marlowe would have gone to visit him. The descriptions of Switzerland were from a travel guide, never having been there myself. The descriptions of New York, locales (some still existing today), were fairly accurate for the time period, hey, what would I do without the Internet?

Thanks to the following people: My family, who suffered through weeks of having tons of unwashed laundry sitting on the hamper while I type away, especially my two little ones, who smell like ditch water now. To all the other CC fanfic writers who inspired me to write my own, particularly Gentillefille, once again, I can only wonder at your prolific pen. And of course, Candy and Terry, whose timeless love story still move me after all these years.

5 Music & Lyrics Antonio Carlos Jobim/ Vinicius de Moraes copyright 1965, this song was not around in 1917


End file.
